


Mountain Snow

by aussie1



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussie1/pseuds/aussie1
Summary: A much needed trip!





	1. Chapter 1

Blake was busy working on his tractor and garden when he looked up to see a sports car driving slowly up his driveway. Blake watched it wind down to the front and stop at his front porch  
Blake pulled the lever up to stop from pulling the corn stalks up and drove the huge tractor slowly down the small incline. He couldn't make out who was getting out of the car from his perch on the tractor but whoever's it was obviously knew what they were doing. Blake wasnt expecting anyone at all he had no tours set and nothing to do but to head to his mountain cabin this weekend. He had intended to leave on Thursday but decided to finished pulling and burning the corn before he left.  
As Blake drove down the hill, he could tell it was a guy and he seemed to be struggling with a suitcase? Blake laughed man this guy must be lost! Blake sure as hell didnt know anyone around these parts driving that type of car! Blake thought of Adam but knew he was touring until the end of the week and he hadnt said anything about coming down to see him at all. Blake got closer and could make out it was a guy and he was waving at Blake? Blake laughed when he realized it was Adam!  
Blake put the tractor in 2nd and speed up to go and see him. Blake arrived at Adam's car.  
Big country! Adam yelled up to him. Rockstar what in tarnation are yea doin out in my neck of the woods? Thought you was touring till the end of the week!  
Adam laughed hearing Blake talk country always made him smile.  
I just finished and decided to swing down your way! Blake looked at him funny, you drove all the way from LA to Oklahoma today??  
Adam shook his head yes. Huh well yea when you put it that way it does sound weird. What in the world would ya have done if I hadnt been here Rockstar? Adam shrugged his shoulder, ehh broke in and had a drink waiting on you to get back! Blake hooted in laughter.  
Ok ya really wanna tell me what's up? Adam nodded a no. Blake saw his solemn look and said ok.  
So what are you doing? Blake explained about the corn and moving it to a huge pile then lightning it up.  
That's cool Blake! Can I do it? Blake simply laughed at him.  
Sure Rockstrlar come on up! Adam dropped his suitcase on the ground and climbed up into the tractor with Blake. Blake laughed when Adam plopped himself in his lap. Ugh Ads Blake said this sure isnt the voice, why are ya sittin on me? Adam's face flushed, well where else do you want me to sit Blake?  
Blake inclined his head, Blake I am not sitting on the roof!  
Blake laughed, ok fine you win rockstar, let's go! Blake explained how to move the levers and make the tractor move and the blades to engage the crop. Adam sat in Blake's lap and watched. When they got to the field, and atop of a new row of corn, Blake again showed Adam how to work the levers.  
Blake switched on the radio and Maroon 5 began signing Sunday morning rain is falling, Adam whirled around to look at Blake. You miss me Cowboy? Blake shook his head. Ya know music just keeps getting crappier and crappier, right!? Adam punched Blake's shoulder. Adam engaged the lever Blake had shown him, and off they went. Adam could see the corn being pulled up and laying flat on the huge shovel. Wow Blake that's a helluva a lot of corn! Blake laughed yes thats what I donate to people every year, course I use some of it as well for my livestock, then we have a huge bonfire and light em up. Adam nodded at him. He engaged the other lever and pulled it up dropping it in the middle of the field. So when is the fire? Tomorrow night. Me and some friends are gonna have a roast, so ya showed up just in time for a country party, city boy! Adam turned his head slightly, Blake is it ok if I'm here. I mean I dont want to interrupt your plans man. I have nothing to do for a few weeks so I took a chance you would be here and just drove down.  
Blake helped Adam steer the tractor towards the next corn line.  
Adam what's goin on? Adam didnt answer for a few minutes then said. Blake I, hell me and Behati we've been having a few bumps in the road. Blake shook his head remaining quiet. When I came back from the tour she was with another guy my buddy said while I was gone he saw them out together too. So i, I ask her and she said that she didnt feel like we were exclusive. Blake sat quietly listening. So I ask her if she felt like we should continue dating because I thought we were exclusive. She said no.. So I just, look I just packed my stuff and took off Blake.. Blake sat listening to everything Adam had told him. Adam, I'm real sorry. Blake touched Adam's shoulder, patting his hair. Look you can stay here with me as long as you need to! I mean I kinda owe you when Ran and I split you offered me your place so I feel I need to do the same for ya, your my best friend! Adam let go of the levers and threw himself against Blake's chest. Thanks man!  
They sat quietly listening to Adam's voice singing to them and the growl of the machine.  
Adam inhaled deeply, you do know it's kinda weird on here to hear myself singing right?? Blake did his santa laugh. Shut it Rockstar. Whatcha say we put this thing in 3rd and finish this up in the next 30 minutes then head inside for dinner. I'm starving! They finished up in record time and Blake dropped Adam at his Ferrari. Hey imma park this in the barn then I will be in. Oh and instead of breaking in, simply use your key! Adam smiled at Blake and headed to the house with his luggage. Blake took the huge machine back to the barn and parked it in its spot. Adam went in Blake house and straight to the bedroom he always stays in at Blake's house. He started unpacking his bags when Blake knocked on the door. Adam jumped when he heard the knock. Hey sorry buddy, I'm going to take a shower then well figure out some dinner. Adam nodded me too if you dont mind! Blake nodded then headed out. Adam hopped in his shower his towels from last time where he had left them. He finished his shower and wet downstairs. He saw Blake picking through the fridge. Adam, will ya look up in that cabinet and see if theres some spaghetti sauce? Adam went to the cabinet and pulled the door open. Yep, mushrooms and green peppers. Blake pulled hamburger meat, garlic peppers and onions out. Hey grab those noodles Blake ask Adam. Adam grabbed them and opened the pack. Hey is there a tomato Adam ask. Blake pulled the fridge door open. Yep! Here ya go. Adam and Blake chatted while they were getting dinner ready. Do you have a garlic cracker? Blake opened and closed a few doors, ahh here ya go. Thanks. Adam cracked the garlic and threw it in the pan. Blake opened the fridge 1 more and pulled out some beers. When they were finished they sat down and began to eat. Man this is good Blake! So what are your plans Blake? Well tomorrow I'm going ta have the bbq, and a bonfire. Then I'm gonna head up to Tennessee. My new bar opened there and I wanna head up and check the area out. When I was up there I bought a nice cabin in the woods on the top of a mountain. So I'm gonna go and stay for a bit. Adam ya wanna come and go with me? Hell it's just gonna be me anyway. I mean your welcome to stay here of course!! But if you wanna come I would love it man. Adam sat and listened to everything Blake was telling him. Yea, Blake that actually sounds good man. I've never been there before! Blake laughed well let's do this! Ok. Well were gonna fly up there since it's a bit of a drive. They talked and then did the dishes together never a quiet moment between the 2 guys. So whatcha wanna do now Rockstar? Wanna go outside? We'll have a drink on the front porch. Adam grabbed a few beers and headed out to the porch swing. Blake was sitting quietly listening to the quiet. Adam sat down on the other end of the swing. It's a great night! Blake nodded, yes 1 of the reasons I love it so much out here is because of the quiet. Blake was pushing the swing slowly with his booted foot. Adam sat back and relaxed in the swing. What's that sound? Thats a barn owl. Adam listened intently. Neat. Blake smiled at Adam's enthusiasm. Blake threw his arm around the back of the porch swing. Adam quietly listened to Blake humming and watched the lightening bugs blinking. Sing Honey Bee Blake! Adam do you know any of the rest of my music besides this song? They both laughed yes idiot! Blake began singing the intro to Adam's favorite song softly. Adam interrupted him. Hey let's get a guitar. Blake laughed and he stood up and headed in the house coming back with 2. He and Adam sat back on the swing and began strumming together then Blake started to sing. When Blake was finished, Adam sat back, Blake requested him to sing Sunday Morning. Gee Blake is that the only song you know of mine? Laughing Blake shrugged and Adam began to sing. They sat quietly afterward strumming their guitars. Blake was the first to move and get up. Hey I've gotta get ta bed Rockstar ive been up for a while. Adam stood, well I'm not staying out here myself!! Why you scared, Rockstar? Adam nodded yea!! Its creepy no lights it's dark Blake! Blake grabbed Adam's shoulder an hearded him in the house. Lets go to bed buddy. They walked the stairs and headed to their separate rooms. Night Adam, Night Cowboy, and hey thanks for everything Blake, I couldn't have a better friend. See ya in the morning. Hey dont mention it, your my friend Adam, and you were there when I needed you, and I will be here when you need me too! Adam hugged Blake and they parted ways. Night! Thanks for reading!! Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake woke first the next morning and headed out to the barn to begin the day. He grabbed some eggs, and then watered and feed the animals. As he was walking back to the house he saw Adam sitting on the porch swing his hair all spiked from sleep. Mornin! Morning Blake. How you feeling today, Blake plopped on the swing. Adam nodded and Blake took that for good. You grab the eggs already? Yep. Adam put his hand in the basket Blake had. Hey this ones blue! Blake smiled at him, yes they actually come in all kinds of colors and there darn good. Blake rocked the swing and Adam leaned back and didnt appear to be as uptight as yesterday. Well want some bacon and toast ta go with these eggs? Adam nodded yes.  
Blake stood up and his boots clicked on the hard porch as he walked into the house.  
Adam stood and went in behind him. Want me to help you? Sure Rockstar. Want to crack about 8 or so of these eggs? Ok. Blake turned on the stove and set 2 cast iron skillets on the eyes. Adam was mixing the eggs. Want some cheese in them? Yea and salt and pepper too if ya dont mind. K. Adam stirred the items together then put them beside Blake. Hey, Blake you got any fruit? Yea theres some oranges in the fruit basket and some bananas.  
Adam grabbed the oranges and sliced 6 of them in half and then used Blake's juicer and set the juice aside, then peeled 2 bananas, and set the coffee to brew. When they were finished they sat on the front porch and had their breakfast.  
Hey Blake, hmm? What time is the BBQ? Oh well Tim is bringing over the food and I'm supplying the drinks, and mommas bringing some pies and cakes and a few other people are bringing baked beans, slaw, potatoe salad and I dont know what else.  
Adam's mouth watered. Oh and my mommas bringing some sweet ice tea!  
Blake watched the clouds passing by then spoke again. Adam tonight I want you to meet my cousin she loves you and your band she asks after ya all the time! Her name is Regan.  
Adam cocked his head. Regan? Yep shes as sweet as she can be. Okay will do.  
They took their dishes in and Adam headed upstairs to get dressed for the day. Since the air was a bit chilly he put on some Jean's with only 2 holes (Blake will be proud Adam thought), a white tee shirt and a green flannel shirt Blake had bought him last time he was here visiting.  
He came downstairs and Blake was humming to himself. Hey! Hey Blake said. So we ready to head out? Yep.  
They went out to the barn and grabbed the 4 wheelers and started out to the corn to make sure it was all ready for tonight then got the chairs out for everyone to sit on. Think this will be enough Blake? Yea, 40ish should be more than nuff, probably wont even be that many people but ya klnever know around here when we do a bonfire. Blake set up 3 tables and had Adam put 3 long white paper table cloths on it, then set the plates red cups and forks knives etc out on it. When they were done, Blake told Adam to follow him on his 4 wheeler. They followed one another to the other end of the pasture and down to the pond. Blake hopped off and came over to Adam's side. Wanna take the boat out for a while? I've got some snacks in the chest. Adam agreed and they went to the boat and got in. They headed out to the open water and Blake showed Adam where he had caught the last big fish and then around the lake at other spots. They stayed out about 2 hours then came back. They walked around for a bit then headed back to the house detouring and checking out the tables and making sure they were still good, then headed back to get ready for the evening.  
Adam walked in Blake's room with a towel wrapped around his waste. Hey Blake! Blake turned around at the sink where he was shaving. Hey Rockstar! Cute Blake! Blake smiled whatcha want, beside to show off your muscles? Adam smiled and wiggled his eyes brows at him. Look man what should I wear? Its gonna be cool tonight Adam, so I would wear something similar to what ya had on earlier today and bring a coat. Adam nodded and flounced himself out the door. Blake shook his head. Annoying Rockstars messing up his shaving! Blake heard his momma and sister downstairs when he was just about finished with his teeth. Blake? Momma I'm up here! Who's car is that in the driveway sweetie. Hey momma shelton! Adam!! Blake could hear Adam's feet on the stairs heading down.  
Adam, son how are ya? Blake shook his head, great his momma loved Adam more than him! Adam Levine! You best not be stealing all my hugs from my momma! Dorothy laughed at Blake's comment. Adam made it a point to kiss her cheek as Blake came bounding down the stairs. Adam! Adam just giggled at him. Come on Blake ya know she loves me more! They all laughed and hugged one another.  
Well Adam it sure is good to see ya! Didnt know you were even here, my thoughtless son didnt tell me!  
Hey your thoughtless son didnt know that the Rockstar was comin!  
Adam blushed, actually It was last minute I got here yesterday afternoon.  
Adam is everything ok?  
Adam turned an even darker shade of red. Yes, mam its fine he said.  
Well Blake said turning to look at Adam, why dont you have on a shirt! Adam smirked at him. Well I dont have another like the one I wore earlier and its dirty. Come on Sexiest Man Of The Year let's get some clothes on you before a war begins!  
Dorothy laughed! Very true son, Very true! Momma! Hey I have eyes!  
Blake grabbed Adam lightly and headed up the stairs. Alright now Rockstar, let's find you a flannel. Blake flipped his closet open. Hmm Blue for you? Blake smirked, for you asshole! Blake grabbed a pink one! Ha here ya go perfect! Hey! Dont worry you will look just fine! Adam slid it on and looked in the mirror. Ok! Blake stood looking at Adam he did look nice. He shrugged. They both went downstairs as the door opened and Tim and Faith walked in. Hey guys! Blake and Adam stopped in front of them. Hey Blake! Adam! Tim grabbed Adam by the shoulders and hugged him. We didnt know you were gonna be here tonight!? Yea I came in yesterday afternoon. Blake laughed he couldn't stay away from me! Adam shoved him over and hugged Faith. Dont listen to him! I had some free time so ya know he paid me to come up! Blake Santa laughed yea that's how it was..  
The door opended again and more people arrived until the downstairs was hopping with people. Alright guys let's get this party started! Adam walked with momma Shelton and Regan who had turned out to be really sweet and was a huge fan and as far as Adam could tell had a crush the size of the ocean on him!  
They got to the bonfire and took a seat.  
They all watched as the guys got the places ready for the evening. Dorothy and Regan went with the ladies and started chatting leaving Adam to hang out near the table with a freind of Blake's, Smith. Hi Adam said. Hey man how are ya? Good. You must be Adam. Adam held his hand out to Smith. Nice to meet you. So whatcha doing down our way. Adam froze up for a second, Blake just happened to walk up. Smith how are ya doing brother? Adam got it together enough to edge toward Blake. Smith watched Adam gravitate towards Blake, I was just askin Adam what made him come down to our neck of the woods? Blake threw his arm around Adam's shoulders and pulled him around. Aww he dont need a reason to come and hang out down here with us! Blake pulled Adam after him come on man I wantcha to try some of Tim and Faith's BBQ! Smith you come on too man. Blake and Adam walked towards the food. Hey Adam it's cool you dont have to tell anyone why your here, u hear? Adam shook his head. They walked up to the food table and Tim was telling a story. Blake you remember when we were out hunting down in, Adam tuned them out and grabbed a plate to fill with BBQ beans and slaw. Dorothy came up and popped Blake's arm on the back of Adam's neck. Ouch Blake said and jerked his arm back. What was that for!? She smiled at Adam come with me sweetie, well get you some pie. My son will eat every last bite before you get 1 piece, and your so skinny my my!! Adam went with Blake's mom and sat down in a chair. Adam honey, is everything ok? I saw Smith bothering ya. Adam sat with his plate in his lap. Yes momma Shelton, everything's ok. She watched his face closely and took a bite of her food. Adam ya know I love Blake but hes a forgetful person. When he got hurt by Miranda he was in a rough place, but you came along and truly saved him Adam! I never have gotten a chance to thank you for whatever you did. I know he lived with ya for a while. And I know yall are close cause of everything but I can sure tell ya are hurtin. If ya need someone to talk to I'm here and so is Blake! Adam sat quietly for a few moments watching the party. When he spoke quietly Dorothy had to strain to hear him, Behati cheated on me and just didnt care, I came back from tour and found her with him, and then my buddies told me it wasnt the first time they had seen her with him while I was out on tour. Dorothy kept her eyes on the party for a moment. She nodded a lot like Blake Adam thought. Son let me tell you something, women like that are using ya, you need someone that will LOVE you for you, never take you for granted, and be your number 1 and her number 1, a best friend, someone to listen. She wasnt those things for ya! Adam looked at the ground again. You and Blake yall are a great team. Blake talks about ya all the time Adam. He loves ya and you just stick with him till your back to the old Adam, it wont take long, you'll realize that she was not the 1 for ya. Adam nodded and put his plate down and hugged Mrs Shelton. Thank you! She nodded into his shoulder. Blake came up and his momma winked at him over Adam's head. Blake gave her a funny look but she nodded and he tapped Adam on the shoulder. Hey Ads, you ok? Yea sorry he said with tears in his eyes. Hey you need to go back home we can. No, absolutely not. Your mom was just helping me to get over Behati. Blake nodded and pulled him into a big hug. Ok? Adam nodded into his shoulder. I'm sorry Blake! For what Rockstar? I'm here, my mommas here hell well stop this party right now if needed! Adam started laughing no! I havent seen the Bonfire light up yet!! Blake pulled back from Adam, ok well let's get this party started, huh? Adam swiped all the tears away and nodded at Blake, ok let's light her up! Blake laughed at Adam's country sound. Ok! Dorothy watched the 2 together and smiled. Well Blake had always been 1 to keep himself in check with peoples views, she thought, but she hated to see what was happening now, but she saw where it was going with these 2. They were both idiots and it depended on where Blake wanted it to go, she could tell they both loved one another that was in place, but neither were into men that she knew of. Blake and Adam she thought.. well guess well see... Adam and Blake grabbed the stokes and put the fire on them. Blake directed Adam on what to do and the next thing Adam saw was a massive ball of fire. Adam laughed, Blake this is so cool! Yea? Feeling better? Nodding Adam slapped Blake on his back, yes thanks man! They mingled with the guests until late into the evening. Country and rock music blaring they finally cut the stereo down and started cleaning up. Everyone thanked Blake for a great Bonfire and BBQ. Dorothy came up to Adam. Now son if you need anything you just holler at me, ya hear me? Adam hugged her tightly and nodded. Thanks momma Shelton. They had everything cleaned up and the tables on the back of the 4 wheelers before Adam came back for another load of chairs. Wow when you guys clean up you, clean up! Blake laughed yea dont take us long! Everyone walled and talked to the house and Blake and Adam made sure everyone made it to the right trucks, cars and SUVs. Adam and Blake walked his momma to her car and opened the door for her. Now boys when ya get back ya come and see me and well talk, she smiled a secretive smile and took off. Alright Rockstar, let's head to bed, tomorrow we go to the cabin and we get ta check out my new bar! I'm anxious to see how it looks! Blake and Adam headed upstairs. Adam, huh? I just want to say if you needed to talk to me I'm here for ya. Adam nodded you and your mom Blake sure are a lot alike! He laughed well she is my momma! They separated and went to their rooms to get showers and head to bed. Both dreaming of the next day and the fun they would be having soon! Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Adam woke first the next morning and looked out the window. He picked his phone up and saw it was just after 9am. He threw the covers off of him and stretched. He threw his feet off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower and washed his hair and brushed his teeth then came back out and pulled a black pair of the north face jogging pants out and threw on a hoodie. He went in search of Blake and saw his bedroom door was still partially closed. Huh he went over and saw Blake was still in his bed. Oh well that just will not do! He pushed the door open and headed in. He sat down on the side of the bed and pushed Blake's shoulder. Blake? Blake mumbled in his sleep. Adam leaned back against the headboard and crossed his socked feet. He saw Blake had a nice light blue fleecy blanket over his shoulders he smirked and snatched it and curled up in it. Oh well serves him right for oversleeping on the day they were leaving for the mountains!! Adam leaned back and watched Blake breath in and out slowly. Adam closed his eyes and listened. Adam dozed off listening to Blake. Soon Blake woke to a Snoring Rocker in his bed. Blake laughed out loud. Ugh Adam he yelled! Adam jumped sitting straight up. Huh? Why are ya in here Rockstar! Adam thought for a disoriented second. Because country Joe your still asleep! Whats that got ta do with anything Blake ask him? Adam looked mad. You were the one that was still asleep, and I came in here to wake you up but you did want to so I stole your blue fleecy blanket! Blake laughed at Adam's comment. And then you fell asleep in my bed? Oh well, ges maybe? But ya know what whatever Blake! Blake just laughed and sat up. Are you dressed? No I'm naked Adam retorted! Blake frowned at him. Adam threw the blanket aside and stood up. I've already taken a shower and gotten dressed slow poke! Blake laughed, looking relieved but weird at the same time, oh well let me head in and chop chop! Adam smiled and ya know what I'm taking this fleecy blanket with me! Blake just did his Santa laughed and said ugh ok, Rockstar! Maybe next I'll get you a fuzzy teddy bear to sleep with! Adam made like he was going to run after him, Blake slammed the door shut. That's right run away Blake! When Blake was finished he and Adam headed out the front door with their bags. Hey Blake, whose flying us there? Oh yea my pilots gonna drop us off in Seiverville, TN and we can head to my cabin it's about 45 minutes from there. I have a friend meeting me with my truck. Oh ok. The headed out and when they arrived at the airport they stopped at the hanger bay. Jeff, Blake's head Pilot came down and met them. Hey man! Hey so were heading up to your place. When ya heading back down this way? Ahh man I dont know whenever, but Adam may need to leave before I do. Adam Levine! Man it's good to see ya again! He slapped Adam's shoulder. Thanks Jeff you too man! Look the planes ready to head out when you guys are ok. Alright well let's get to it Blake said, I've got an impatient Rockstar on my hands! Jeff laughed, ahh I gotcha! Adam rammed his body into Blake's and bounced back. Serves ya right for trying to push me. Adam shook his head an bounded ahead of Blake. They all 3 headed to the airplane. You gonna leave your truck here Blake or you want me to get it taken back for ya? Nah Indy and momma will get it for me. Okay. They all got buckled in and headed out. Alright man well be there a few hours. Sounds good Jeff thanks! Adam and Blake sat and listened to some music talking about where all they wanted to go in TN. Blake told Adam about the underground boat and Adam got even more excited, yes Blake leta do that!! They arrived at the airport and Rash a friend of Blake's and his friend meet them at the hanger. Hey Blake! Hey Rash how's it goin? Man I cant complain! This heres Adam Levine! Hey Adam nice to meetcha! Likewise! Adam decided to come down with me and check out the new place. Nice! They chatted for a while and Adam listened to them. Ok well how about we head to the house Adam? Adam nodded and hopped in the truck. Man I can see why there called the smoky mountains, Blake! Yea Blake agreed. I love it up here. It's so gorgeous and whne it storms, snows or rains it's just really beautiful! Adam agreed listening to Blake talk about the area. They passed the sign for Dollywood. Oh Blake I want to go there. I've always seen the advertisements and of course Miley talked about it but I want to go there. Blake smiled alright well add it to the list if it's open. Its awfully cold up here if you didnt bring any clothes for this type of weather well need to head out and shop too. Adam agreed. They passed through the tunnel and Blake flipped his lights on and then they climbed a huge hill. Wow this is way up! Blake nodded and they saw some deer on the sides of the road as they wound there way to the top. Blake went around several sharp curves then took what appeared to be a dead end road. Adam watched as a cute cabin popped up out of nowhere in a huge crowd of trees. Wow this your place? Ugh huh Blake said. Come on well head in and unpack it's kinda small but i love it up here. Adam got his bags out and they walked up the steps. Blake fished his keys out and opened the door disarming the alarms. When Adam stepped inside he saw nothing but glass walls in front of him woah Blake are we on the side of a mountain. Adam rushed to the windows to look out. Blake laughed. Yea when I bought the place I wanted it to have a view. Well Adam said its sure does have a view!! Blake opened the door and Adam stepped outside onto the wooden porch. The sky looked like you could reach out and touch the heavy clouds. Looks like it might just snow Blake said. Really Adam got excited. Blake watched the little rocker and his excitement at the prospect of some snow. Blake stood staring at the beautiful trees they were surrounded by. I love it here Adam, I love my Ranch as well but this is, well its peaceful. Adam nodded. Oh yea I will be doing my yoga out here. Blake laughed yea i had an inkling of something like that! Blake sat on the couch he kept outside. Come have a seat man! Adam went and sat down keeping his vision on the beauty before him. Man you've been holding out on me Blake! Smiling Blake nodded at him. So whatcha say we head in and get ready to head out for some food and groceries? I wanna hit my bar tonight too. Adam nodded at him yea let me get dressed. Just wear that! No! I'm gonna put on something a little nicer. Blake shrugged as they stepped back in. Come on this way I'll put you in the other master room it has a great view and porch too. Adma walked in and saw what Blake was talking about. Wow yea it does! Alright I'll see ya in a few. Adam pulled some dark Jean's and a light blue sweater out with a North face vest. He sprayed on some cologne and fixed his hair. Stepping out he saw Blake wasnt ready so he walked around the huge cabin. He saw a pool table and a hot tub with, oh nice a ping pong table!! He kept walking and saw a door was cracked, just as he pulled it open he was startled as Blake opened the door. Damn Rockstar, now you spying on me? Laughing he shoved Blake no I was ready BEFORE you, so I decided to look around the place. Blake opened the door all the way. Come on in. Adam stepped into Blake's room. Yo man this view is awesome! Yea! Adam saw the ladder leading up a set of wooden spiral stairs Where does that go Blake? Oh that's a little porch area up there so you can eat or just relax. Adam took off up the wood curving stairs. Blake went behind him. Ads, look if we dont hurry its gonna get dark before we even get to town. Adam turned and gave Blake a look, ok I'm hurrying! Blake followed Adam up and ducked as he got up to the top. The people that had owned the place before him had placed the set of reclining chairs and tiny table up there and he had left it. This is really nice Blake! This is my favorite place. Oh and you can go out on the roof too!?! Blake just opened the latch and let the excited rocker out. Adam stepped outside. Omg! Blake this is cool you literally can step right on this limb, wow into a huge tree!! What! Blake laughed harder and said yea truth it it's my favorite place too! Its really cozy Blake teased Adam whispering in his ear. Adam pulled away and brushed at his ear. Knock it off cowboy! Blake santa laughed. Come on Adam I'm starving! Alright Adam conceded. Do you want to just get some pizza and come back up here? Blake laughed I need to go and check on my bar, and we dont even have any drinks or nothing for us to eat! Adam nodded yea I know ok let's go! Blake watched Adam look over his shoulder 1 more time, look well come back tomorrow morning and have breakfast out here! Adma smiled his eyes lighting up, ok thanks Blake! Adam noticed there was a small bookshelf in the corner as he was coming back in and coming down the steps. Blake and Adam talked about Arthur's and different types of books as they made their way out to the truck. Hey we need to get some firewood as well Blake said. Well stop and see the guy at the foot of the mountain, see if he can drop a load tonight or tomorrow. Adam nodded an ok. They reached the foot of the mountain and Blake hopped out, and headed to the door to knock. After a moment a lady opened the door. Hi mam, I came to see if yall have any wood for sale and could ya deliver it, names Blake. Yes sir, we sure do and we can, my husbands out back at the moment I'll just go and get him. Blake stood quietly and a few moments passed and a man came back. Hey! I'm Greg, I hear you need some wood? Blake shook his hand Blake. Yea me and my friend need about a truck load of wood delivered if you can tonight if not tomorrow. Sure where are you located? Aww about 5 minutes up the hill on Laurel Crest. Oh yes we knew those people before they sold the place. They used it as a weekend getaway but didnt make it up much and decided to sell. Nice to see some neighbors, he said as he glanced at the truck. Thank ya! Well I can get it loaded and deliver it to ya tonight. It's looking like snow and there calling for about 8-10 inches. Aww hell, really? I hadn't see then news we just flew in about an hour and a half ago. I need to swing out to the store tonight and load up then. How is it driving during the storms out here? Adam who had obviously gotten tired of sitting got out of the truck and the guys attention turned to him then back to Blake the immediately back to Adam. Ok at first you looked familiar but I know exactly who you are Greg said excited! My wife is going to freak out, she loves you, like sometimes more than me! Blake laughed out loud. Greg, this is my friend Adam Levine, and I'm Blake Shelton. Greg's eyes were huge then. Well hell yall come on in! Blake smiled at his open friendliness, Oh no we cant tonight, we have got ot get to my bar and get some groceries man but thanks! Can I just call my wife? Hell ya man she would kill ya if you didn't! Adam laughed out loud at that. Hey Sarah! Sarah came back to the door and opened it, when she did Adam stepped up. Hi! Sarah put her hand over her mouth oh my goodness seriously!! Adam Levine! Blake Shelton! Adam came forward and gave her a hug, hi it's nice to meet you! Your husband told us your a huge fan and we couldn't leave without saying hello! Sarah hugged Adma and then Blake. She laughed omg I didnt even realize it was you when you knocked I was busy in the kitchen and truth is I wasn't paying attention. Adam had stepped back and was leaning on Blake's arm. Yea, I bought the place up on the Crest and were gonna be here for a bit so we will definitely need some wood for a fire. They all chatted for a few moments and Sarah brought CDs for Adam and Blake to sign. Wow my friends are never going to believe this! They took some pictures with the happy couple and then Blake and Greg arranged to deliver, and stack the wood. I didnt set the alarm and the doors open Greg so just stack at both fireplaces about 30 pieces in the bedrooms and 50 in the living room. Then the rest on the porch. If it takes 2 loads that's fine. Aww I've got a trailer Blake, so it will just take the 1 round but it will probably take 2 loads. Ok sounds good. Blake pulled his wallet out and paid Greg and tipped him nicely. Look thanks for the hard work, I would help ya but we've got to swing by my bar and then get groceries and propane and a few other things before the snow. Thanks Blake! Look we appreciate your business and if ya need anything just let us know. Balke accepted his cell phone number and he and Adam left for the bar. Blake laughed as they pulled out of the driveway and started down the winding road! Adam oh your so pretty! Adam Adam! Adam punched Blake on the arm. Ok really Blake, they were totally in love with you 2 so shut up! They both laughed and talked. How far is the bar from here? About another 10 minutes. Oh it's that close? Yea. Well grab some food there and then head down to Walmart and fill up on groceries etc. According to Greg it's supposed to be real nasty about a foot of snow and some ice. So we need to make sure we have everything we need in case we cant move for a few days. Yea ok sounds like a plan. I'm excited about the snow Blake! Yes Ads I can tell, your literally bouncing man!! They arrived at the bar and parked in the back and decided to just see how it was run and walk through the front doors. They got back to the front entrance and walked in. The hostess smiled how many? 2 Blake said. She looked up and looked at Blake funny like she couldn't place him, then took them to a table and had them take a seat. Ok guys have a good night. They sat and waited on the waiter to come and take their order. Both of the deciding on a bacon cheeseburger and fries. The waiter came and took their orders. Adam spoke up. Place is nice man! Yea it is. Not exactly like my other one but it's nice. Their food arrived and the guy looked at Blake funny as well as Adam. Anything else? Nah man were good Adam spoke up. The waiter walked away and they began eating. I think this guy actually knows who you are Adam said after he took a bite. Blake smiled, well it sure is good one way or another. But truth is I'm just glad I'm getting to see the way it runs. They finished and the waiter came back over and Blake's pulled his wallet out with his credit card. Adam smirked when he saw what Blake was doing. Obviously Blake T Shelton on the card was a giveaway. The waiter took the black folder and walked away. When he came back to the table the manager was with him. Mr. Shelton! We sure didnt know you were in town! Mr. Levine! Oh my! The stars both laughed we were trying to keep a low profile Blake said. The food is great man Adam said. Adam stood up and Blake followed well look man we appreciate everything and it looks great. I wanted to walk around a bit and check it out. The 3 of them walked around and some of the guests recognized Blake and Adam. They stayed a bit longer and spoke to several people in signed autographs. Well we gotta head out but it's nice to see ya, and the place looks great. Glad to see it runnin so smoothly! Balke and Adam headed out the front door. Adam I would love to walk around but we really need to head to the store. Hey it's fine Blake we've got plenty of time to site see! They got in the truck and headed to the store. They split up and got everything they needed and meet back up. They both went to the checkout with all their stuff. Ok now we need to head to the hardware place. They stopped and loaded up with propane, gas, lighter, grill stuff, and everything they could think of that they may need. Ok man anything else. I cant think of anything. They made their way back to the cabin and saw that Greg had been there and done an excellent job of stacking the wood everywhere. They unloaded, then got everything put where it needed to be. They walked around looking one more time. I think that's it Blake. Yea, if we were to get snowed in we have plenty of food, propane gas salt all kids of foods for the grill breads, cakes etc yea man were good! They both chatted for a few minutes agreeing it had been a long day and were both getting tired. Blake while we still have power let's just watch some TV and chill! They changed into their pajamas and hopped on the couch. Hey Blake, is the fireplace safe? Yea, I had all 3 of them cleaned out when I bought the place. Oh nice ok! They piled some wood in and lit it up, both heading to the couch and spdawling out on the leather. What's on, they decided on the sports station and watched a rerun football game. Adam was the first to admit he was give out and was going to fall asleep if he didnt get in the bed soon. Blake agreed, it's cool Rockstar! Go ahead, I'm right behind you. In the morning we will do breakfast up in the Nook! Adam turned to him Blueberry pancakes? Oh yea with bacon! Adam nodded sounds good night man! They separated and Blake armed the alarms and made sure the doors were locked up tight. Both guys falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Blake woke up the next morning hearing a squeak. He sat up quietly and looked around the room. Just as he started to move from the bed he heard a squeal of, Blake!!  
Blake jumped up from the bed and saw that Adam was leaning over the railing on the little staircase. Blake hurried up the stairs in just his tee shirt and boxers. Damn Adam, what's got you so worked up?   
Adam had a look of joy and youth on his face. Blake its snowing man! Blake looked over Adam's shoulders through the glass door. He walked over and opened the glass door and saw there was a few inches on the ground. Adam who had on his boxers and long sleeve shirt stepped through the doors and went to the rail. Omg Blake its gorgeous out here man!! Its all white! The pine trees were so full of snow and ice they were drooping down.   
They stood looking out at the snow falling around them. Blake stepped up to Adam who was shivering and pulled him backwards come on ya idiot let's head in and get some clothes on and then well come up here to the library and turn on the electric fireplace and open the door! Adam laughed seems an excellent way to waste money Blake! Blake just laughed as they went down the steps. Blake went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower in case the power went out. Adam had the same idea and they meet in the living room Adam standing by the glass windows looking out. I took a video of it but it sure doesnt do it any justice! Blake walked to the window and threw his arm around Adam's neck. They stood silently watching the snowflakes for a while.  
Adam jumped when Blake suddenly said so Blueberry pancakes? Adam nodded, yea sorry man was thinking! Blake teased him, yea? Kinda forgot you had a brain man! Adam slight his eyes at him. Fucker! Blake pulled him towards the kitchen, come on man let's get our breakfast going.   
They worked together mixing and cooking, then took 2 trays up to Blake's nook. Blake flipped the fireplace on and they sat with the door open and fleece blankets in the recliners. Blake turned the Bose stereo on and quiet music began to play. When Blake was finished he saw Adam had placed his food tray on the floor and was reclined and watching out the window. Ads? Yea. Hey ya wanna talk now about what's really goin on?   
Adam sat so quiet Blake thought he had fallen asleep.   
So I came back from my tour with James and he and i came in the house. Bee had been off her tour for about 3 weeks. A buddy of mine sent me a message while I was on tour asking if she and i had broken up. I told him no. He sent back a message about seeing her with a friend of his friends buddy. I ask who it was not thinking about it. He said the guys name was Chris and hes an actor on a show. I didnt know a Chris, but I didnt think much of it ya know i wanted to trust her Blake.. Blake sat totally quiet listening intently.   
Anyway, I came back home with James and we walked in and dropped our bags on the floor. Rita came in and told me she would get the stuff washed etc.. I thanked her and me and James headed to the studio we were going over the schedule for the voice and all. I heard someone come in and go up the stairs but didnt think anything about it. About 45 minutes later I went upstairs to use the bathroom and take a shower. James had come up with me to grab something out of the guest room and we heard soemthing from a guest room. I looked at James and he looked at me. Blake I didn't know if Bee had a friend staying or what, anyway I walked to the closed door and lightly knocked and I said hello. I opened the door, man it's my house Blake!   
Blake nodded at Adam. Anyway, Adam stopped for a minute, I opened the fucking door and Behati and CHRIS were standing by the bed holding their clothes over their naked bodies. Adam sniffed for a second. Blake she didnt even appolgise Adam scoffed! Chris the bastard picked his things up and ran out of the room and she trailed after him! I told her I thought we were exclusive and that's when she said no that she didnt know anything about that. Adam sniffled again.  
Blake got up from the chair and moved to Adams, hey Ads look at me!   
Blake knelt down by Adam's chair. Adam made to stand up. Blake I, Blake stood and turned then moved Adam to his lap and sat.   
Blake sat quietly listening to Adam sniffle the ice from the storm pelting the snow and wood railings. He put his arms around Adam and held him close. Hey it's ok man, you are such a good man Adam. I've truly never meet anyone that has a heart as big as yours. Bee messed up when she cheated on you. But it's better to see it now than like mine and Rands mess..   
Adam sniffed into Blake's neck and nodded his hair scratching Blake's neck.   
Adam calmed down after a bit an they sat listening to the ice falling and the snow coming down. Blake felt Adam shiver and pulled the fuzzy fleece blanket over him. He shifted the chair to recline and held the rocker in his arms. After a few minutes they both fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Sorry guys next chapter soon. I couldn't help it I needed to write the sweet romance especially with the end of Adam's reign on the voice today.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake woke to a cold chill and Adam snoring lightly in his arms. He sat quietly listening to the ice pelts still falling and the snow pouring down. He saw the trees were really leaning now. He glanced at his watch and saw it was just after noon. He yawned and pulled the fleecy blanket back up to Adam's chin. And on his shoulders.  
Blake's mind was going a mile a minute thinking about how Behati had done Adam. Adam had his ways and he could be a real pain in the ass, energetic and annoying, but his heart was always in the right place, hell the guy would give the shirt off his back to help someone and put his all into everything he did. Behati should be ashamed of her actions. Hell if Blake had someone like Adam, he, wait where the hell did that thought come from! Blake laughed to himself he didnt mean he wanted Adam like that he just meant he would love to have someone like him. Blake shook his head at himself. Maybe he needed to date again and find someone as awesome as Adam. Adam was a great guy afterall and snuggly!  
Blake moved his arms out of the blanket, and smoothed it back down Adam's torso.  
Adam moved and stretched against the chair. So you finally woke up? Adam laughed his voice scratchy, you know when I first woke up I thought you were the chair. You were sleeping pretty sound Adam. Adam made no move to get up.  
Blake it's still snowing. Yep sure is. Was icing pretty hard a few minutes ago but its slowing down now and the snow is coming down hard again. I havent turned the news on but I'm guessing theres more than 8-9 inches now. Adam leaned up and felt Blake push him to his feet. Sorry, but I have to go pee rockstar and I'm not a chair Blake chuckled. Blake went to the door and closed it. So you wanna put some warm clothes on and head outside? Adam jumped to his feet. Yeah! Blake and Adam came down the steps, hey make sure ya put on some warm under clothing Ads. Blake went to the bathroom then put on some warm clothes. He walked out into the hallway and saw Adam's door was still open. Hey man you ok in there? Ya Blake, I really dont have anything, Blake walked in and saw Adam had clothes strewn around the bed and floor. Ads! What on earth? Adam shrugged man I just didnt bring anything good to wear! Blake laughed. Well come on Rockstar let's get ya something. They walked back to Blake's bedroom and he walked to the chest of drawers. Here ya go. These will be a bit big but you will be able to move around. Adam shrugged his shirt off and pulled it over his head. Blake was watching him and helped pull his left arm through the hole. Here he handed him his sweater and then his flannel. Adam pulled the flannel closed and snapped the metal buttons, and they headed down the stairs. Blake moved aside so Adam could go ahead of him. Hey Adam, let's grab some coffee before we head out. Yea sounds good. They stopped by the kitchen and grabbed their mugs and made their coffee. Blake opened the front door. The snow was falling pretty hard still. Adam laughed and said it's like a winter wonderland!! He ran off the front porch. Hey! Blake raised his voice. You need to be careful man, that's a lot of snow and water on the ground and the power lines are heavy with ice. Blake came down with him and they walked out to the side of the mountain. Omg look at this! They both pulled their phones out of their pockets and began taking pictures. Hey Adam you got your camera with you? Yea. Let me run in and get it! Blake walked back to the house, but by the time he reached the porch Adam was rushing back out of the house adjusting the lenses and vision. Walking around Blake watched as Adam began to snap shots of different views. Blake walked behind Adam for a bit then headed to the side of the mountain to take his own pics. After a bit he turned to find Adam was walking towards him. Smirking he grabbed a handful of the powdery snow and tossed it up. When Adam got closer he threw it thru the air. Adam not paying attention to Blake felt the smack on his chest. He looked down then back up at Blake. Really Blake! Blake Santa laughed at him. Adam went to the porch and put his camera on the chair. He bent down and scooped up a handful of snow, Blake was watching him as he did. He screeched and ran behind the tree. Adam flung a handful then started running to catch up with Blake, just as he turned the corner he felt a small smack on his neck and heard Blake laughing. Come on Ads! I bet you cant hit me. Blake dropped to the ground just as Adam came running to him and threw. It smacked Blake on his head. He crawled towards the cover of the truck and tossed another handful of snow. He could see Adam was hiding behind the back of the tree. Laughing he crawled to the truck bed and hopped over then began tossing snow towards him! Adam squealed at him Cowboy I'm coming for you! They ran around the yard throwing snowballs for some time. Blake watched Adam drop to the ground and threw his snowball and hit Blake in the chest as Adam turned Blake ran towards him and threw himself down rolling a laughing Adam across the yard. Blake landed on top of him, they were both laughing so hard neither realized they were so cold. Adam looked at him shivering. Blake leaned down and pressed a kiss to Adam's neck, Adam squirming on the ground. Look here Cowboy, Blake bent down and kissed his neck again. Blake! Blake laughed and laughed and rolled off to his side. They both lay catching their breath from all the running around. Man that was so much fun Blake! Hey ya ever made snow Angel's? What Adam said? Yea, like this. Adam watched as Blake laid on his back and moved his arms up and down. Blake sat up and stood his 6 foot 5 frame making a shadow over Adam. See check that out! Wow that's cool Blake! Blake grabbed his cell phone camera and took a picture of Adam in the snow and a small video of him flapping his arms. He smiled watching him. Adam hopped to his feet and ran to the porch to grab his camera. Blake watched the energetic little rocker smiling at his antics. Hey ya wanna go and make some homemade hot chocolate, I've got mommas recipe and its damn good Adam. Adam nodded, yes let's do it. They both walked towards the house. When they got in Blake tossed the ingredients in a pot. Adam wanna get in the hot tub and warm up? Heck ya! Ya wanna go and turn it on and well have some hot chocolate, warm up and watch it snow! Adam turned the hot tub on and watched the bubbles pop up. He heard Blake in the kitchen moving things around. Adam read it would take a few minutes to get the hot tub rolling so he slid the door closed and came back inside. Hey Blake! Yea? Let's open that cake in the freezer too! He heard Blake opening the freezer. Says it has to defrost Adam. Oh that sucks man. Oh it says we can cut it. Let's put it in the microwave and defrost it. After fixing the cake and hot chocolate they walked out to the porch look over. Blake stepped into the shower area and stepped out of his clothes except his boxers. Adam was already in the hot tub when he came out. Blake pulled the trays over and Then stepped in. The snow was steadily falling as they sat drinking their hot chocolate. Man this is good Blake! Yea its mommas recipe. Blake got their cakes and handed Adam his. They sat laughing about the voice and some of the things that had happened over the last season. Adam in a much better mood. Man Blake, I feel so so much better now. Blake smiled and nodded at him. They both talked for some time and then decided to hop out of the hot tub. Hey let's play a round of pool Blake. Hell ya I feel like beatin your ass anyway. Adam just laughed whatever that was my past time man in school and in the bars growing up. Laughing together they both went and put on some sweets and tee shirts. Adam came back with some ugg bedroom shoes on. Blake smirked at him. Man whatcha wearing those things for? My feet were cold! Hell some of us have more than cowboy boots! Blake shook his head smiling. They began the game and Adam took the 1st one, Blake the next 2 then Adam. Ok this is the last game Blake said. They both concentrated on the next game. What do I get if I win? Blake laughed at him a kiss! Adam smirked at him I totally forfeit to you!! You win! Blake tried to act hurt, whatever ya know you love it! Ok Blake! How about this, I win, I cook you win you cook! They agreed and shook on it! Blake played hard but lost to Adam with the 8 ball. Laughing and slapping Blake on the chest, hmm I'm thinking that Fillet Mignon does sound good, with a baked potato, and umm a salad with tomatoes! Oh oh and some chocolate cake! Blake grabbed the small rocker and pulled him close that's all fine with me I'll add in some of that corn and roast it too. As he turned around he snatched Adam over and kissed his cheek. Adam squirmed and pulled himself backward. Hey! That wasnt the deal! Remember! Blake laughed harder and pulled him back around and kissed his neck. Really Blake! Blake let him go and went to the kitchen. Alright I'm heading to the kitchen. Adam went to his camera and then to his laptop. Blake what's the wifi password? Wildmusic223 Blake replied. Adam logged in and transferred his camera disk to his computer. He adjusted sights and vision, etc. He went thru many pictures. He got to the ones of Blake and sent them to his email. Smiling he saw one that he had taken and looked at it for a few minutes. He realized he was happy with Blake, happier than he had been in a long time. And the truth was he really didnt even miss Behati, he was sad the way things ended, but he was truly happy with the annoying cowboy. Blake came in and saw Adam staring at his computer. Hey man you ok? Adam startled and slammed his laptop shut. Yea man I'm good sorry was somewhere else for a second. Hey I'll be right there give me a second ok? Blake nodded and walked out. Hey come on up to the alcove and well eat there I've got everything we need up there. Blake grabbed a few last things and headed to his room and up the stairs. Adam came up the stairs and saw Blake had fixed a nice dinner and had the fireplace going. Blake man this looks awesome!! Both began eating and talking. It sure is dark out there Blake. Think well make it through the night with power? I dont know according to the news station while I was cooking their expecting another 8-10 inches into the next day. Nastiest storm they've had in years out this way. Wow really? According to the news, yes. They ate in silence both enjoying their steaks and potatoes. Man I'm glad you got chives Blake, that just makes a baked potato. Blake nodded to him, I know you like them when were out at a restaurant. Adam looked down at his food his thoughts from earlier in the back of his mind. Huh Blake was always so kind to him and thoughtful. Yea they play fought for the cameras and all but when they were alone it was another story. They finished their meal and started the cake. Umm chocolate! They sat and talked for a while enjoying the fireplace. Blake got up a few minutes later. Well I'm gonna head to the kitchen and get things cleaned up. I'll come with you! They cleaned the kitchen up and then went to the living room, Adam sat talking to Blake, hey let's play some music! Yea Blake said. They both went to Blake music room and grabbed some guitars. They played music and sang until both the guys were yawning. Man I think I'm gonna call it a night, yea sounds good to me, they walked up the stairs and went their separate ways. Hey man I'll see ya in the morning. Blake clapped Adams shoulder, thanks again for comin Adam I've had a great trip so far! Man I'll see ya in the am, Adam walked in his bedroom and sat down on the bed his mind turning the entire days events over and over. Blake went to his room and quietly closed the door, he sat in the recliner in the corner. He laughed out loud when he remembered Adam running from the snowballs. It had been a great few days! Not only the time he had gotten to spend with Adam, but the getaway was very nice. He loved Adam, he knew that when Behati and him had gotten together Blake had been jealous of their relationship because it had cut him out of the picture so much, but having Adam here with him was so nice. He was sorry Adam had gotten hurt, but the truth is he was glad Behati was gone, that in Blake's mind means he and Adam get to have more fun with just them all the time. Yea things were looking up for the hiatus of the voice! Next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam went to the window when he woke the next morning. He heard the winds before he even got over there. Wow he looked down and saw the beautiful trees, white branches, ice hanging from the roof, and snow lightly falling. Gorgeous! He went to the bathroom and then tossed on some flannel pants Blake had lent him. Then his UGG bedroom shoes. He opened his door and went out into the kitchen. Everything was quiet and Blake was still in his room. Adam pulled his cell phone out and saw it was not quite 8am. Adam pulled a recipe for omelets up on his phone. He went to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients out and placed them on the counter. He knew Blake loved bacon so he added that to the counter as well. He mixed up the omelets, and then put the bacon in the pan and put some strawberry muffins in the oven. He turned on the coffeemaker and poured the Starbucks in. Then added a touch of milk like Blake liked. Adam diced up some fruits and put them on the plates with the bacon, muffins, and omelets. He cut some butter up and placed it on their plates, since Blake loves butter with his muffins. When he was finished he got the trays they had used the day before and placed 2 plates on each 1 and then coffee. Oh he needed to fix some orange juice too Blake liked that with his breakfast Adam went to the fridge and poured 2 glasses and put them on each tray. Blake smelled food so he hopped up, went to the bathroom and tossed on some flannel pants. Blake went downstairs quietly to the kitchen. He stood watching Adam cook breakfast. Adam was finishing up and had just turned to pick up a tray when Blake said mornin! Morning! Adam replied. Blake came in and leaned over Adam's shoulder man that looks real good Rockstar! Looks like you've got some hidden talents! Well let's just see how this tastes and then well see? They both laughed, you headin up to the alcove? Yea, you want to make sure we've got everything? They walked up the stairs. When they got upstairs Blake flipped the fireplace on and took his tray to his recliner. Adam did the same. So what's the plan for today? How about a hike, and then a snowman? Adam laughed a snowman? Blake nodded, yes we cant have all this snow and no Snowman!! And let's do some snow cream too! What is snowcream, Adam ask? Its actually better than ice cream! Well do that when we get back! Blake complimented Adam on his food. Man this is good Rockstar! You've been holding out on me with your skills! Adam laughed at him, nah I simply followed a recipe. Finishing up they sat for a bit then headed downstairs. Blake helped Adam with loading the dishes and the headed to the bathroom. They meet at the door. Ok I picked us up some snacks and waters, Blake held the backpack up and they went down the steps. So where to Blake? Let's head down the road then well cut back and circle my property. They walked and chatted and took pictures for over 2 hours and arrived back at the house. Man I got some great shots Blake these mountains are beautiful, and I cant believe we saw those bears walking around free just chillin man ! Blake smiled yes theres a lot of back bears up here. They had been walking on the road when they saw the momma and baby walking down on the bottom of the mountain. Adam snapped so many pictures Bake had to tell him to calm himself down! They went to the house and Adam knelt down in the snow. Snowman? Blake laughed yea ya cant have snow without making a snowman. They worked for a while on the 3 balls of fluff. They had to life the head together. Man this things awesome Blake!! Smiling Blake nodded and went in the house and grabbed the pack of carrots he had bought at the store and came back out with 1 for the snowman's nose. Adam took his scarf off and tied it around the snowman's neck, and Adam found some nice sized rocks for eyes. Blake scrounged up 2 nice size sticks with shoots at the end that looked like fingers. Adam scooped 2 snowballs up and made feet for the snowman. When they were done Blake smiled at Adam throwing his arm around his shoulders. Man this looks good! Adam agreed, yes I should have got him a hat! Oh yea. Let's go in for a second and see what we can come up with. They went in and found just what Adam was looking for, they came back out the door and put it on the snowman's head. Tada Adam said! Blake looked at their creation, he looks like a smooth operator, Adam! They both laughed. So what about this ice cream you promised me, Blake? Blake Santa laughed at him. I'll be right back. Blake came back with a huge bowl, follow me! Adam followed closely behind Blake and saw he was pushing snow into the bowl. Alright it's full come on! They went in the house and to the kitchen. Blake pulled out some vanilla, sugar and milk and began to mix the ingredients with the snow. When he was finished he pulled 2 bowls from the cabinet and filled them up. He put the rest of the cream in the freezer. He handed Adam his bowl and they went to the living room. Adam sniffed the mixture and Blake died laughing. Ya think I'm goin to kill ya Rockstar? They both laughed no Adam said! I was just seeing how it smells. Adam licked the spoon and his eyebrows shot up. This is good Blake! Blake laughed and agreed with him. They ate all their snow cream man I cant believe its already 2! Time is flying! They took their bowls to the kitchen and Blake pulled out some hamburger meet. Wanna do some hamburgers? Yea sounds good! They moved the grill top on the stove and Blake set it up. Medium Adam? Umm yes that's good for me Blake shuffled the bacon, cheese and burgers around the grill top. Adam fixed some lettuce, tomatoes ketchup pickles and mustard. What's that your sprinkling on the meat? Oh it's a charcoal flavor then you just put the lid on for about 10 minutes and taste like burgers off a grill. That's pretty cool. Blake finished the burgers and flipped them on the toasted buns Adam had been working on. Adam we got any Mayonnaise? Adam went to the fridge and grabbed it, yep. They went to the nook area with their plates of chips and burgers and beers. Adam picked up a book off the shelf. A murder mystery! Blake laughed at his exuberance. They ate their late lunch then decided to have some quiet time. Blake choose a book, and they both sat reading. Adam watched the snow as it began to filter off. He glanced and saw Blake was into his book so he began reading again. Time passed and they both decided to play some pool. So I get a kiss if I win tonight, Adam? Adam smirked ok I tell ya what, you win tonight, and u can will lay one on me! Blake smiled and they shook on it. Adam just shaking his head. Alright let's do this cowboy! Blake flipped on the stereo, and they started the game. Blake took the first game and the second, Adam took the third. Ok, ok what are we playing to cause as it's of right now I win! Adam hated to lose! Hated worse than anything! So he said 10! Blake just shook his head. Alright! Adam took the next 2 games, Blake took the next Adam next and then Blake took the next. The pressure was on and Adam felt not only pissed, but nervous and jumpy! On the last ball Blake shot it in the hole. Yes Blake hooted!! What was that Rockstar, how great are you? Maybe I didn't hear it correctly? Adam admitted his defeat and walked over to Blake, alright claim your prize Cowboy! Blake shook his head, nah I'll wait to you least see it comin, Rockstar then I'm gonna rock your world! Adam stood there mouth open. But.. but.. your supposed to do it it now! Nope, Blake said, I said I wanted it if I win not when i was gonna have it or where! Adam shook his head. Fine!! Blake smiled cause he knew he had pissed em off even more! Let's have some popcorn and watch a movie? He and Adam walked ot the living room and plopped on the massive leather couch. Blake searched through movies, hmm what about Police Academy? Adam nodded man I havent seen those in years! They sat on the couch dipping their hands into the huge bowl of buttery popcorn, Blake had bought some movie candies at the store so they pulled those out with ice cold cokes to round it out. They flipped the lights down and got comfortable. They watched the first movie then started on the second. Blake and Adam both agreeing that this was the funniest movies they had watched in a long time. They both started yawning at the end of the movie. Alright Ads I gotta hit the sack, I'm slap give out! Weather channel says it's supposed to clear off tomorrow, if so we might head down and check out the caverns and boat ride if there open. Adam nodded yea sounds great they turned the TV off and headed up to their rooms. Night Rockstar! Night idiot! Laughing Blake shook his head. Blake closed his door thinking about the day and how much fun they had, had. He went to the shower and got in. Thoughts of Adam being angry over the kiss in his mind. Smirking as he washed maybe the Rockstar wanted the kiss after all, I mean theres only so many models you can have before you get bored, right? He washed his chest as a thought came in his mind of Adam moaning about losing and it mixing with the thoughts of him asking Blake to kiss him. Blake felt his body responding to the thoughts he was having. No no this is bad he immediately got out of the shower and used a towel to dry off. His body had calmed down slightly and he was glad. He had no business thinking about Adam like that and he had no idea where those thoughts even came from! Blake threw his pajamas on and went to the bed and pulled the covers back. Adam had just gotten into his shower when the room went dark. He stood there in the shower for a moment and then called out, Blake? Hey Blake? Man this is not funny at all! Turn the lights back on man! Adam stood still the water still running, he had left his cellphone on the counter. Since he still had shampoo in his hair he let the water rinse him the rest of the way off. Great he said out loud to himself, guess the power finally decided to turn off on us, of course when I was in the shower no less!! Adam finished bathing quickly and then hopped out. He went to his cellphone and turned the flashlight on. He wrapped himself in his towel and went to his bedroom. Just as he was walking in he saw the door moving slowly open. Adam stood quietly, Blake? Hey man I didn't know if you were already asleep or not. I was just laying down when the power popped off. Yea looks like its gonna be a cold night! Umm.. Blake said. You wanna come in my room and sleep? Adam looked at Blake over the light on his cell phone. What? Well I just thought we would be warmer. Actually that's probably smart. Ok let me put my pajamas on and I will be ready, Blake started to walk out. Hey dont leave just turn your back. Blake laughed you scared Adam? No! No I'm not! Blake's shoulders were moving up and down in a silent laugh. Ok. Adam threw his flannel pants and tee shirt on, and they walked out. Oh Blake said let's just make sure the house is locked up tight since the alarm system will be on failed mode. Adam nodded. They took their phones and turned the flashlight on bright and headed down the stairs. They checked all the doors and windows and they were all locked tight. They went to the fridge and got some late night snacks, might as well eat some food that will expire soon! Blake laughed as they went up the stairs. When they walked into his room Blake used his flashlight to maneuver to the opposite side of the bed to sit down. Adam sat on his side and pulled the covers back slightly uncomfortable his mind running around. Blake was laying about to lay down and his heart began to pound. Shit what if I cuddle him, I know I'm a cuddler, Adam will freak out if I cuddle him while I'm sleeping.. Blake pulled the covers back and laid down on the edge of the bed. Adam pulled his covers up on the edge of his side. Blake laughed nervously, well always wanted to get ya in bed with me! Adam smirked at him in the dark. Adam imitated Blake country voice, well ya still owe me a kiss! Blake lightened up a bit then. Nah I'm savin it for later when your least expecten it. Adam relaxed a bit and started laughing at Blake trying to be even more country sounding. Let's get some rest Rockstar. Maybe the power will pop back on in a little while and we can still go on the boat! Both of them laid quietly thinking about the next day and that night. After a while Adam felt himself drifting off to sleep. Blake heard Adam's breathing finally even out and he assumed he was asleep. Blake let out a quiet breath, what was he going to do about this thing he had with Adam all of a sudden. He sure as hell wasnt into men, although Adam is attractive no no not attractive he thought just cute, yea he was cute, hell everyone thought so especially all the damn models, and ok everyone.. Well Blake thought looks like I'm now one of Adam's groupies.. Great! Blake finally began to fall asleep when Adam rolled towards him. Blake's eyes flew open and his body felt a brush of Adam's hand on his arm. Oh shit just great, what is wrong with me! He saw Adam was asleep so he stilled his breathing. He laid silently trying to will his erection down. I need to get laid it's been so long since I've been with anyone that's all this is. Blake laid stiffly in the bed not wanting to move. Finally sleep found him and he dozed off. Next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so this is nothing but sex skip it if you arent into it. I typically dont write blatant sex but for some reason this fic needs steamy sex lol! Again Male/Male sex ahead, also mentions of Male pregnancy ahead. 

Blake woke up hot. He felt smothered even. He opened his eyes to a 6ft 140lb Adam Levine laying on his chest. Adam had his head laying across Blake's chest and his mouth over a nipple.  
Blake was hot alright, shit! He moved his leg and his dick pushed the covers up over his rock hard penis. Blake definitely had some words for this morning. Well great! He didnt know whether to fling Adam off of him or just lay there and pray the guy didnt see the covers were tinted. Nah probably throwing him off was best! Blake moved to sit up but Adam wasnt as easily moved as he had thought. He moved his legs on Blake's upper leg, and moved his face across Blake's chest. Blake's entire body was not cooperative at ALL! Great. Blake's breath was coming faster. Shit the little rocker was turning him on and had no idea. Blake had no clue what was going on with his body but he did know if he didnt get up he was going to cum. There was no if ans or buts about this situation today. Blake's hips lifted to meet the pressure of Adam's knee against his penis, gees it was good Blake thought to himself, so good. He did it again and his mind popped back to how wrong this was. Blake at this point wasnt even sure he gave a damn that's about how far gone he was. He pushed his hips up again and felt Adam's knee push into him. Shit! Blake couldn't help himself he moaned out loud. Adam's head popped up and he opened his eyes to see Blake's face looking like he was pained.  
Blake?  
Blake realized Adam was awake. Shit Adam! I'm so sorry, but Blake moved his hips again and pushed against Adam's knee. Blake's pants were now wet on the inside.  
Adam!  
Adam realized Blake what was going on. Blake? Adam I'm sorry but I woke up like this move and I will get up, his hips pushed against Adam's lower body. Adam leaned his face down on Blake's chest and smiled into his chest hair. Blake what if i tell you i dont want you to stop? Blake who was sweating now looked him in the eye. What he panted? I feel the same way Blake. Let's just see where this goes ok? Blake agreed and leaned up and pulled Adam's head down. When Blake's lips touched Adams his hips shoved so hard into Adam's, Adam moaned. Omg Blake! Adam evened himself up and climbed on Blake's chest. Blake kissed him again and felt Adam press himself against Blake. Blake pulled away and jerked Adam's shirt over his head. His hips lined with Adam's as he moved down Adam's tattoos with his lips. Blake kissed his neck and sucked the necklace tattoo until it made a red mark on his neck, Adam moaned even louder pushing against Blake. Bake felt Adam against his leg and moved his knee for Adam to have something to rub against. They both moaned loud when Blake took Adam's nipple in his mouth and bit lightly.  
Blake flipped Adam until he was on his back, he layed down over Adam. He took Adam's pants off and moved lightly down his body with small kisses. He sat upright looking at Adam's hard long thick penis. Blake hadn't seen very many penis in his life hell let's keep it real, and he really didnt know what to do but he knew what felt right when women did it to him, so he leaned down and ran the top of his finger over Adam's penis head. Adam yelled OH MY GOD Blake please! Blake had no idea what Adam wanted, but he pulled Adam closer to him and took his penis in his hand. He started jacking it up and down slowly. Adam was pushing his hips up and down to get Blake to move faster. Blake saw Adam was leaking pre cum steadily as it ran down Blake's hand in thick white drops. Blake pulled his hand back, started to wipe the pre cum off but Adam watched as Blake brought his hand to his mouth, his tongue sticking out to taste. Blake had no idea what had come over him as he touched the salty sweet liquid. Oh my god Adam, Blake exclaimed that tastes good! Adam who was watching him shoved his hips in the air trying to get some type of friction, watched as Blake dove down and put his mouth on Adam.  
Blake's first thought was what the fuck am I doing in the back of his mind, his second was damn I gotta have more of that taste. He pulled Adam's hips up and took Adam's long penis in his mouth, he sucked hard, sucking the liquid out of him. He wanted more of that! Adam screamed as Blake took his tongue and dug it in his slit after the taste. Blake held Adam's penis in his hand and sucked again. Adam screamed, Blake oh God please please! Blake saw Adam looked ready to cum. Adam do it, cum cum now! I.. I want it, i just I want to taste. Adam gave up trying to pull back, and came once Blake sucked it up, and Adam kept pulsing more. Dont stop Adam! Adam shoved his hips harder pushing into Blakes mouth. Adam came once more and Blake could barely swallow. Adam was still hard in Blake's mouth. Blake let Adam slide down, and began pushing his clothed hips against Adam's open hole. Adam began twisting the sheets with his hands. Blake was so caught up, he didnt notice Adam moving a hand to his pants until they were being pulled down. Blake let me help man! Blake nodded but couldnt stop moving his hips.  
He held up long enough to get Blake's pants off and then felt Blake move his hand down to twist his penis. Adam knocked Blake's hand away and began to rub slowly. Blake moaned Adam its, its oh God it's not going to take much. Adam watched Blake's face twist up and saw the liquid cum start flying out of his slit, it landed on Adam's penis and chest Adam moved his hand again and it flew on the sheets. Gees he thought he came a lot. Adam watched until Blake finished his chest covered in stripes of pearly white liquid. Adam took his hand and tasted. Umm. Blake who had laid down over Adam smeared it in his chest. Blake and Adam both panting pretty hard.  
Damn Adam, Blake started. I'm not sorry Adam said immediately! So before you even start apologizing I dont wanna hear it! Clear?  
Blake smiled at him. Ugh ok.. Gald to hear it Rockstar! I dont know what even started it he said. Adam nodded truth is Blake I've felt like this for a while and it's time we did something about it! Blake pulled him closer and smiled into his neck. I've had feelings for a while for you as well Adam, I've been fighting them but they didnt go away. I've never ya know Blake waved his hands around Adam's body, before! Adam laughed out loud yea I gathered that! Adam I gotta say if I had known you would taste like that I wodnt have waited this long to try it! Adam felt his body press into Blake's. Gees Cowboy you cant say shit like that! Blake felt Adam pushing against him. I dont care Ads it's true. Damn I want more now. Blake dove down and kissed Adam's neck and licked his nipples. Oh Blake damn I have to pee let's just, oh god, let's wait a.. Blake went down to Adam's already semi hard penis. Just pee Adam! I dont care but were not getting up! Adam's eyebrows rose. Blake let's get something to use and we can really have sex, but ahh Blake! Blake smiled around Adam's penis. Blake! Holy crap man. Just wait a second we need something for lube man! Blake's mind was on nothing but Adam's penis, when the word lube came to him. He pulled back. Adam's penis huge in his hand. Lube? Adam slammed his head into the pillow, yes he yelled. Blake jumped up his huge penis erect and came back before Adam could even get up, with a bottle of Aloe lotion that's all I've got. Adam who was trying to recover nodded fine. Blake took his penis back and began to suck. Adam moaned damn Blake slow down. No! I want to taste again now. Adam watched as Blake shoved his tongue in his slit that had already started to spurt urine and precum. He laid watching Blake, moaning. Man Blake loved his taste was the only thought Adam had. Adam laid trying to hold his bladder and watching his pre cum steadily running to meet Balkes tounge.  
Balke pulled back and took his entire penis in his mouth sucking so hard Adam screamed and came so hard he literally was seeing stars, he heard in the background Blake saying oh God it's good Adam more!! Adam pulsed multiple times. Blake had cum running down his chin when Adam came too Blake still had his penis in his mouth sucking. Damn Blake I've got to pee now. Not in a minute now he tried to shove Blake but Blake wouldn't move just GO Adam please. Adam looked at Blake and finally conceded. He let his bladder go and watched as Blake aimed his penis at his chest, Blake moaned as it splashed on him and the mattress. Adam.watched as Blake took hold of himself in his hand and aim his penis at Adam's hole. He took the aloe lotion in 1 hand and lathered it on his penis. Adam I dont know what I'm doin here. You better help me! Adam spread his thighs and opened himself up to Blake. Blake put a finger in me and move it around then 2 and stretch me. Blake did as he was told then pulled his hand back and added another finger until he had 3 inside. Adam saw that Blake's penis was leaking. Blake are you clean? Nodding Blake said yes. Only slept with 2 women. Adam was more shocked about that than Blake wanting to have sex with him! What? Huh Blake said? Nothing sorry there ahh Blake yes like that that's my prostate oh! Adam yelled when Blake hit it again. Do it Blake God just do it! Adam was again hard and ready to cum. Blake saw him squirming when he pulled his fingers out, Blake saw Adam was dropping his sweet nectar again and momentarily forgot about himself. He leaned down and licked Adam's penis. God Blake! Stop or I'm gonna cum again before we even start! Blake shrugged and sucked harder. Adams urine had already wet the bed and Adam was just rolling and squirming it in. Adam watched as Blake pulled back and put more lotion on himself. Ready? Nodding Adam felt Blake push inside, Adam yanked his hips up into nothing his Penis hard and flying in the air. Adam moaned as Blake pushed in. Blake was huge, he was really thick but also long, longer than him. He felt Blake push even further inside him. Blake stopped and groaned loudly. Damn Adam dont move or I'm gonna cum! Adam moaned loud as Blake finally sunk all the way inside him. He stilled for a moment, damn Adam your so tight, and hot oh God, if you move it's over man. Adam stilled himself as much as possible as Blake started to set a pace after waiting. Blake pushed in then moved his hips out slowly taking himself out all the way then right back inside, oh Adam this is.. oh this.. he shoved harder into Adam so hard Adam was shoved up the bed hard, Adam!! Blake started moving so fast Adam couldn't keep up. He felt Blake push hard into him then stop and then he felt Blake's hot creamy seeds filling him up. Oh he just knew he was a woman he would be pregnant. Adam had no clue where that thought came from but Blake didnt have to touch him cause as soon as the thought hit him, it was done Adam came so hard he saw stars for the 2nd time this morning. Blake started to move backwards and lay down but Adam pulled him forward. No Blake dont! Stay in me for a few minutes ok? Blake's hips jerked forward and pushed Adam's prostate hard. Blake? Damn Ads I can feel my cum inside you its so hot its, oh God Adam! Blake pushed forward and rubbed his hand on Adam's tiny stomach. God ads that's hot he took Adams hand and rubbed Adam's stomach. You feel that Adam? Adam opened his eyes wide oh my God Blake is that you? Blake shoved so hard Adam had no doubt it was. Blake started a hard rythm inside Adam. Damn Adam 1 more time please! Adam nodded he was already getting on board with the idea  
Blake wasnt gentle this time at all. He pushed harder never even coming all the way out. After a few minutes Adam moved with him. They both came at the same time. Blake coming so hard Adam felt him again  
His seeds mixing with the others. Blake leaned down just in time to suck Adam dry he barely even came. Blake shifted and moved like a boat gently for a while up and down until he laid quietly above Adam.  
They both smiled at each other. Man Blake I gotta say man that was the best sex I've ever, like ever had. Blake looked him in the eyes, me too Adam. Blake slowly rose up on his elbows rising above Adam. When I pull out im guessing all this cum is gonna roll out too? Adam nodded sadly ya it feels so good in me Blake.. Blake laid back down not even attempting to pull out. Adam smiled. You really wanted me to pee on you Blake? Blakes face turned red. Look all I know was you weren't getting out of this bed. Period. And it was hot, right? Blake smiled actually that was the hottest thing I've ever done and truth is I wanna do it again. But the best thing is feeling me inside you Ads. That's just yea, it's so hot and tight.. Adam smiled. I loved you filling me up, God Balke I have to be honest the first thing I thought was damn, if I was a female I would totally be pregnant after this, I mean I am so full look he pointed to his stomach! Blake moaned, jesus Adam please let's not try for another round ok! Adam nodded yes let's rest for a bit then another round? Hell ya Adam. Blake? Humm? Stay in me? Yea, Adam not moving the rest of the day. They moved together to the other side of the bed and laid spread out together. Next "real" chapter coming soon. Just felt like writing some steamy romance today!! Its hot in the south might as well spice it up!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so beware HOT sex ahead and that it. Potential Male pregnancy, in heat, potential knotting, that's it nothing but SMUT people you dont like dont read.  
I noticed as I was reading Adam/Blake fics there was only a few Alpha/omega so thought I would throw a spin on something my favorite fandom doesnt have and it's been weird writing it.   
Chapter 9 will probably be back to very little with an actual story line, not sure if I will head into a Male pregnancy i think so but will warn at the top so read headings prior to reading fics.   
#havingfun 

Blake woke nestled tightly half in Adam and half out. He groaned as he felt how hot Adam was beneath himself. He felt himself hardening slightly. Man Blake said to himself, Adam smells so good. Damn he smells like honey and sniff sniff apples? Did Adam get up in the time since they had made love? Blake shook his head he didnt remember feeling him move but huh.. when Adam woke up he automatically shoved his hips up, Blake groaned then moaned Adams name. Holy hell Adam! Adam was so hot he felt himself sweating and he felt as if he was I dont know, burning from the inside. In his mind all he wanted was Blake right now, not in a second NOW!  
Blake started to say something but stopped when he saw the look on Adam's face. Ads? Adam shook his head pushing his hips harder into Blake's and pulling his now completely erect penis into him. Blake groaned. Damn Adam your gonna kill me! Adam shook his head. Blake please! I cant.. and i dont know what's wrong with me but I need you now. Adam you smell so so good! Blame pushed his penis harder into Adam. Adam screamed oh my God Blake give it to me harder and please dont stop!  
Blake felt himself harden even further. He felt himself being squeezed into Adams now soaking wet hole. After he had come 2 times he was soaked down there. He pulled Adam closer and held his hips. Damn Adam I cant get any closer!  
Adam latched onto Blake's shoulder with his teeth. Blake started slamming his hips into Adam. His penis never even feeling air he just kept pumping into him.  
Adam felt a tightness at his hole and screamed, Blake oh God harder! Dont stop!  
Blake couldn't control himself and bit Adam's collar bone at the same time Adam screamed and came hard. Blake saw the cum and began licking the sweetness up. Adam panted into his neck.  
Blake felt himself getting harder as Adam began to move his hips again.  
Trying to talk Blake said. God Adam again! Adam shut his eyes and started moaning even louder please Blake I need it. Fill me up more, its I need it please!!  
Blake moaned loud and pushed harder, the feeling on his penis was weird but he ignored it. He just got on his knees and pulled Adam's bottom up and gave it his all.  
He felt himself getting close and heard Adam yell please Blake fill me up, I need to feel it.  
Blake yelled loudly not even remembering what he said and started to cum. He felt Adam's legs wrapping around his waist. He pushed Adam up almost onto his shoulders and just kept slamming into him over and over.  
Adam felt Blake's seed filling him up, yes he moaned Blake's name Yes, Blake thank you! Blake saw Adam cum again and felt his cum coming out around his penis. Blake bent over Adam's stomach and grabbed his penis and sucked.  
Adam moaned louder. Blake oh God that's good, come on keep going! Blake deep throated Adam and drank all his cum damn, it is Apples and honey.  
Blake pulled back when Adam was done and realized that he must be covered in his own cum because he could feel it flowing onto his legs and out of Adam. He tried to look down but his penis gave that moment to spurt another stream of seeds into Adam. Blake lost track and pumped harder Adam moaning again. Blake moved his hand down to Adam's belly and rubbed it softly. It was no longer flat that's for sure he was slap filled with Blake's cum. There was no other way around it.  
Adam pumped himself against Blake, move Blake!  
Blake couldnt believe Adam was still so ready to go! Damn he couldn't keep up with the Rockstar. Hell he knew he was 30, but holy crap!  
Blake moved his hips and felt himself harden instantly damn guess I am down for another round! He didn't even attempt to pull out just pushed against Adam's prostate. He felt Adam's stomach, and felt himself move inside. God Adam! Do you feel that. He took Adam's hand and showed him his stomach was stretched. Adam just pushed his hips up harder eyes closed tightly. Adam? Harder Blake! Blake ground harder against him, feeling his penis harden, he adjusted Adam and shoved harder into him. Blake felt himself moving further in Adam. He pulled back but it didnt seem to register he couldn't pull out of him? Wtf? Adam! Not now Blake! Just go harder shh! Blake tried again to pull back but couldnt omg Adam my my penis is stuck! Adam couldnt comprehend what Blake was saying he just pushed up with his hips harder trying to get Blake deeper, he just wasnt in the right place. Adam could cry he just couldn't get it in and deep enough. What the hell is wrong with me he thought.   
Blake saw Adam was upset. Adam? Blake pushed deeper but Adam just moaned louder.   
Adam twisted around Blake let's go the other way? Blake panicked when he couldn't draw out of Adam. Adam completely ignored Blake and threw his leg over Blake's head rolling until he laid on his stomach. Blake tried to pull out again but it was no use. Man what the fuck? Blake felt Adam shove back harder on his enlarged penis. Adam got on his knees and Blake sat up to reach when he did he felt something weird inside of Adam and shoved until he could reach it. Adam felt something inside him give and he felt cum spilling into the area, he screamed so loud it shocked Blake. Adam? Blake harder now!!! Blake pushed and felt himself enter into a deeper place in Adam he felt so much tightness and heat he came instantly. He felt the cum rushing out of him he was holding Adam's shoulder and stomach and his had moved to feel himself inside of Adam. He didnt know how deep or what had happened but he knew something weird was going on, he still hadn't stopped cumming. He was dropping so much he felt like he would faint.   
Adam after screaming laid his upper body down and felt Blake cumming, he never stopped. He could feel all of Blake's seeds there were so many and it felt wonderful he was finally soothed for a moment and the heat felt like it had abated a little..   
Well guessing now I know what I am.. Adam laid feeling Blake shooting inside of him still. Man Blake can cum and man it is good, so so good!.   
When Adam had relaxed a little Blake began to relax too.   
Adam spoke after a while. Blake this is my first time with an Alpha. I'm guessing you know now I'm an omega..   
Blake was astonished. Adam I would never have guessed it or even thought about it. I've never slept with a guy. Nor has my Alpha ever ever even reared its head. I mean even with women, I've never popped like this. I was freaking out when I couldn't move out of you. It scared the hell outta me! Adam nodded when I was younger my parents talked to me about this, but I never had the first symptom! Not one!! This is my first, I'm guessing, heat. Blake nodded and felt himself grinding against Adam once more. When you kept begging me to get deeper the thoughts never even registered in my mind I thought you just liked to talk. No I, it's like i, i dont know. You weren't in me until i flipped on my stomach and then this place inside of me it opened Blake and i could feel you bust through it, and then all your cum followed too and it was so nice! It's like I'm cooled for a moment Blake it was really strange!   
Look Ads I dont know much about this, I mean I'm 30 and your 28 and why did it wait until now?   
I dont know Blake we will ask my Uncle he is an Omega and my grandfather was an Alpha. But none of the rest of us portrayed any signs.   
Blake agreed with him, My moms cousin was an Alpha and a few others were mixed. But I cant believe it's just now showing. Especially for you! Adam shook his head. Yea it's really weird ya know you would think it would have happened with Behati right? Blake looked at him funny and he felt jealously rear its head. Looking back he had always been protective of his Adam. His Adam? Where did that thought come from?   
Blake shook his head and Adam saw him, what is it? Well I guess I've always been kinda ya know Protective with you and sometimes I'm jealous when other people touch you, or look at you.. Adam smiled. Oh Yea?   
Shut up you monster!   
Blake bent and kissed him lightly on the mouth. So what round are we on anyway?   
10? Blake laughed. Do you remember how long this lasts? Until it goes away Adam replied? I honestly dont know.. we need to read about this online and talk to your uncle. Blake felt himself pump more cum as he was kissing Adam's neck where he had bitten his collarbone earlier. Next round Blake!   
Blake shoved back onto his knees and pulled Adam with him, he felt his penis move in and out of the small area Adam was talking about earlier. He could feel that now. Damn it was tight he just wanted to stay inside that. I mean God Adam was already tight but this was squeezing Blake so hard he couldnt help but dump even more cum in him. Adam looked blissed out when he looked down. He shoved harder and kept pumping his hips keeping all the cum in. Damn he couldnt let any escape now. That's for damn sure, he had to cool Adam off.   
Adam screamed, when he felt the small area lock onto Blake's penis. Man it was so good. Blake couldnt move anymore he just knelt there in bliss.  
Adam squirmed and pushed backward. Blake again! Huh Blake said? Blake realized that the tiny area had released him while he was nodding off. He pulled back and dug his feet into the mattress and pushed harder to get back to the area he had been in. It was so full it popped right open and Blake slid straight in. Oh God Adam that's so good he moaned into his ear. Adam moaned in ecstasy, oh yes Blake harder. He felt Blake latch back in and his area closing on Blake's penis and felt Blake begin to cum, shotting rope after rope of cum. Blakes head fell on Adam's shoulder. Blake whined as Adam pushed on him. Oh yea Blake that it's that it!! Blake could feel Adam pulsing around his entire penis not just where it was stuck inside the small area. He couldnt figure put what was going on until he saw Adam cum he pushed not only a huge amount of cum out of his dick but slick was sliding down past Blake's balls and onto his legs. Holy omg Blake yelled. Yes Adam more baby more he knelt down and used his hand to scoop the slick up. He saw Adam was shooting it out. Blake!! Blake licked his hand and yep that's where the smell had been coming from it was honey and Apples.   
Blake tried to bend down but couldnt quite reach it so he used his hand to catch the slick Adam was producing and handed some to Adam. Adam felt Blake's fingers on his lips and opened his mouth tasting himself on Blake he licked until there was nothing left. Blake ran his hand down again and got some more feeding Adam the slick. When Adam began to calm again Blake attempted to pull back. NO Blake! I still need you in me. I will release you when I'm satisfied for a bit. But its probably going to be awhile. Blake looked at Adam's face. Damn guess hes not playin..   
Blake dozed for a while, he jostled when he felt something on his leg. Huh? Was Adam dropping more slick? He reached down and felt himself pulling out of Adam. Blake smiled guessing Adam was good for a bit. He pulled back his dick sore. He had never had that issue before!   
Blake sat up and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He had to pee so bad it truly wasn't funny  
Adam was still out when he came back through the bedroom. Food was definitely something they were gonna need and water lots a water.   
Blake went quickly down the stairs and pulled some food from the fridge. He made 2 huge trays as fast as he could and fixed coffee and juice and grabbed a case of water and Gatorade. He went up with the first load then the second. When he came back with the second he stopped by the linen closet and got 2 new sets of sheets. They were gonna need them. As much cum as Blake had pumped out into Adam he would leak it all eventually. Blake still couldnt get over the feeling of being inside Adam. Damn it was an aweosme feeling. He couldn't wait to be in again. Hell he might as well just push in now he thought standing and watching Adam doze off fitfully. He saw Adam had begun to start to come around. Blake sat down with the trays Adam woke up as he was arranging the forks. Blake? Hey, how are ya? I'm ok. Hot but not like earlier when I was burning inside so bad I thought I would incinerate from the inside out!   
Blake nodded. Let's eat before the next round ok. Blake if I sit up or roll over I'm afraid it will come out! Adam actually looked like he was going to cry about it. Adam I'm just gonna fill ya right back up. Come on now let's eat before we start over. Adam moved to sit up and felt the flow of liquid, oh Blake! Blake watched as Adam's face turned from pained to ecstasy. Blake saw the exact second when Adam was about to scream from heat. He reached over an removed the trays and pulled Adam in his lap. Blake aimed his penis straight up and Adam sat straight down.  
Oh yes Adam moaned yes it's been forever. Please please Blake again! Blake watched Adams face and saw he was about to cum and they hadn't even started anything. Blake laid Adam down and kissed his shoulder never pulling out. He just pushed forward. Blake I'm so sorry I, oh oh ahh, just need it so bad.   
Blake saw Adam's eyes were close and he kissed his neck. Hey shh ugh I love it he said pushing until he could reach the tiny area. Adam was throwing slick out again just as he came, he threw his head back on Blake's shoulder. They sat that way while Blake's cum yet again filled him up. Blake hand caressed Adam's stomach slowly it was still so full. He may have lost a little cum but hell he was still so full of Blake's seeds. Yes Blake thought they will plant inside Adam and make a tiny baby his and Adam's baby. He shoved so hard Adam screamed and came again. Blake apologized, I'm sorry Ads, I just thought about us having a baby and my thoughts pushed me over the edge.   
Blake pulled Adam tighter when Adam smiled at him. Remember earlier when I had no clue, I said the same thing. Do you really think so Blake? I dont think I have that type of reproduction system?   
I dont know we need to check this out when we get the time today. Adam nodded, Blake leaned against the headboard and pulled Adam with him. He didnt want to leave the small area it was clamped around him so good, damn it was tight. Hell Blake thought I've never been clamped this tight to a woman..   
Adam began to calm again and so did Blake. Here let's eat something before the next round ok? Adam nodded and moved so Blake could hand him his tray. They ate peacefully an drank their juice coffee and each had a bottle of water. Adam opened his orange Gatorade and drank the entire thing. Blake watched as Adam's face began to heat up. He could tell they were going for another round. Blake was already clamped down on, but Adam made to lay flat on his stomach. Ok Blake deeper again. Blake began to feel the slick pouring out of Adam. He was noticing that when Adam was in the throes of the heat now. He pushed until he was pounding Adam so hard his head hit the rail of the headboard. Yes Blake! Adam felt Blake pouring his cum in his area again he hadn't felt it while sitting up but he could feel it now. There Blake he moaned. Blake could tell he was inside the area, it was clamped tightly, and the cum was filling Adam again, very quickly. Adam moaned into the sheets totally gone again. Man whatever this area was it was powerful for orgasming for Adam. Blake wondered if it was like a secret vaginal area for Omegas, since it was clamping around Blake so tightly. He laid on Adam and felt when Adam came against the sheets again. Blake reached his hand down and got as much as possible and licked up the creamy fluid, the taste was still there so Adam was still in the throes of the heat.   
After a while Adam began to let up on him not holding him as long as before. Blake pulled up and was still locked tightly inside so Adam wasnt done. He rolled to his side pulling Adam with him. Ads? Huh, Blake? How long will it last again? Dont know maybe a few days? I'm sorry Blake! What the hell for? Looks like whether we want to or not were mates Adam! Adam nodded yes! Man crazy right! But it's great Blake you feel so good! Blake pumped up into Adam at the compliment. Adam moaned, again? Ahh yes Blake please!   
Blake felt cool when he woke up. He looked for Adam but he was nowhere to be seen. He got up and quickly changed the sheets on the bed pulling the stained ones off and setting them to the side. He made the bed and pulled the covers backward.   
He heard water as he was coming around the corner from the bedroom. Ahh Adam was showering! Blake took off in that direction. He opened the door and saw Adam was bent over in the shower.  
Adam?   
Blake! Hey you ok? No Blake help me!   
Balke immediately stepped in and saw Adam was holding his stomach. Omg Adam what's wrong!! I Blake I need you now I couldnt make it back to the bedroom. Blake noticed the water was cool. Damn Adam Blake shoved his hard penis straight into Adam. Better? No Blake harder please it all gone and damn I'm burning up! I tried not to wake you so I got in the shower thinking that would cool me off! Blake shook his head and growled Adam Noah Levine! Really! Adam flug himself backward and rotated his hips to get Blake deeper. Blake maneuvered them under the spray. Here let's get you cool then well go to bed ok? Adam nodded. They fucked against the wall so hard Blake's arms were hurting. He felt the area open and he dove for it until his penis was clamped hard. There Adam I feel the area now. Yes, Blake yes! He screamed as Blake was clamped on and began to cum hard wave after wave hitting him. Please Blake more, more! Blake shoved harder until Adam was filled to bursting. There ahh Blake yes thank you yes! Blake felt Adam squirting hot slick down his legs with the cool water mixing in. Damn Adam..   
Blake got them to the bed and laid them down soaking wet. After a while Adam let up a bit and Blake's pulled out of him. Adam shook his head. No Blake not yet! Blake leaned down and something hes never done before, he thought ot himself well man today was his day for firsts! He put his mouth on Adam's hole and sucked the slick and cum out. Adam screamed so loud Blake startled does it hurt ads? Adam grabbed Blake's head and pushed himself back on Blake's mouth. Blake sucked the slick and cum straight out of him and then licked his way into Adam. He felt Adam pulling him back up. He licked once more. He was just about to move when he felt Adam spray slick all over his face and neck. Damn Adam! Adam cried out. Now Blake please now, I'm hurting again!! Blake got on his knees and pulled Adam backward. He shot his penis straight into Adam's hole and straight to the tiny clamped area. Adam was moaning and squirming around him. Fuck stay still Adam I just cant reach the place. Ahh there it is Blake yelled. He pumped until he got clasped and then let go with streams and streams of cum. Fuck yea Adam! Adam just kept pumping his hips until he felt the cool settle into him. Blake saw Adam had nodded off. He pumped back and forth for a while then he was able to control himself. Adam was still clenched down on his penis so he was stuck. He laid quietly watching Adam sleep. Damn Adam is gorgeous, but this is just crazy to wrap my head around this. He pumped slowly against Adam, Adam's insides clenched tightly around him milking Blake's seeds.   
Blake moaned quietly when he felt Adam stiring, Blake? Blake panted when he felt Adam pushing against him again jesus Ads you hurting again? Adam slammed up in answer.   
Blake pushed until he felt Adam relax against him. Adam panted his mouth open and head hung. Man Blake this, this will kill you for real. Adam felt Blake cumming inside his tiny area again, Adam moaned Blake I feel so, so full! Its so great. Blake who was begining to tire began to lay his chest flat against Adam's back. Adam I gotta rest ok? Adam nodded. I'm good Blake for a little while. Adam watched Blake's eyes close. He pulled his phone out and hit send on his uncle's number.   
Hello?   
Uncle Aaron?   
Adam! How are you?   
Hey Uncle Aaron I'm ok, look I've got some questions for you.   
Aaron Levine stopped on the phone. Adam, what's going on?   
I, I think I'm in some crazy heat Uncle Aaron.   
What? Why?   
I me and, me and a guy we well ya know, we had sex 1 time and it was good but when we woke up the next morning I was burning hot on the inside and then i, Adam's face turned redder. I just I couldn't get him in high or hard enough then I was burning! We kept ya know.. together, then well.. I turned over and he ugh.... we did it from behind.. Then he felt like he was stuck in me and just pouring cum inside me. But I still couldn't seem to stop the burning. Then I felt this like place inside me open? Then liquid just started like pouring into that area really fast and the burning stopped..   
Uncle Aaron?  
Aaron replied, Adam how old are you now? I just turned 28 l, about a month ago. Hmm.   
Well Adam it sounds to me like someone has triggered your Omega heat reflex, someonelike a mate. In our family you know that we have Alphas and several omegas, but you also know that it skips generations. Your the 1st and only at this time for this decade of youth in our family that has shown any type of symptom. Huh.. Adam sat quietly listening to his uncle.   
So Uncle Aaron what happens now?  
Well most young omegas and Alphas show before 25, your late. And it takes a mate for you to actually show most times.   
Yea, Uncle Aaron you know I've been with many women but this hasnt happened before.   
Adam, who are you with now? Adam was quiet for a moment.   
Adam?   
I'm, I'm with Blake..   
Ahhhhhh Uncle Aaron drew out the word.. So look Adam I'm assuming this is the first male relationship for you both? Yes Adam said.   
So you guys are always running around together, hugging, kissing, touching, sitting on his lap, hes very protective of you Adam and I even saw at your Star nomination he held you closer and tighter and said such beautiful and sweet things about you he loves you. I never thought you would be mates though. I've got to ask what started this?   
Were in the mountains at his cabin, and Behati she broke up with me so we took some time away to Blakes cabin. We have had several great days together then it snowed and we spent lots of time with one another. Then the power went off yesterday, and we slept in the same bed. We were just sleeping then he kissed me and it was just so good then you know the rest.  
Uncle Aaron waas quiet for a moment. Humm well it sounds to me that when you had sex, that he triggered your heat.   
Adam. There's one thing you need to know, you mentioned he filled you up? Like was there a small area that opened? Like a vaginal one?   
Adam nodded then realized Uncle Aaron couldn't see him. Yes he said. It's a RARE occurrence but some Omegas generally women only, can get pregnant.. They have birth control, for omegas. I would suggest you to see a doctor asap once the heat ends.   
Adam felt Blake push against his in his sleep Adam tried to quiet his moan so Uncle Aaron wouldn't hear. Blake slept on unaware that he had caused Adam's hormones to rare up again. He felt his stomach clench then his tight area sucking Blake back up.   
He controlled his breathing enough to ask, uncle Aaron how long does this heat last?   
Adam everyone is different women sometimes until their pregnant, men for usually 5 days sometimes less. Me about 4, but I take a birth control pills like what a lady would take. It controls mine so I can have my heats every 6 months no one even knows.   
Adam laid his head down and felt himself clench again. He was trying to concentrate on Aaron but his body was literally making it hard for him.   
Look Adam bottom line is, get to the doctor when it's over. Get some pills or shot whatever and get yourself looked over. Blakes a great guy and your omega picked well. His Alpha must have been dormant for some time if he just peaked as well. You guys are obviously meant to be together.   
Adam listened. So look Adam I can tell you, need eed to think and your busy. When you need to talk again call me! I can suggest a great doctor here in LA ok?   
Adam spoke low, ok Thanks I have to go Uncle Aaron.  
I understand goodbye.   
Adam moaned at the loss of Blake for a second as Blake had shrunk from his vaginal area. Blake he said and pushed up. Blake was sleeping sound now. His hips meet Adam's as Adam got to his knees and pushed hard feeling Blake enter into him again. Oh oh ugh Adam moaned, Blake woke to Adam literally riding him on his knees. Damn Ads hang on, Blake pushed hard and felt himself enter the tiny area and pumped his hips feeling Adam clamp down on him again. Fuck Adam! Blake pumped and pushed and felt himself sucked up. His seed flowing into Adam. He felt Adam squeeze even more Slick and spray out of his balls area and then running down his legs.   
Blake laid feeling hisself just flowing. He pulled Adam tighter to him and rubbed his stomach. Oh Blake, so much better! Blake smiled as he pumped his hips. Yea me too!   
Balke and Adam stayed in bed until it was dark once again. Blake fixed them a fast dinner then came straight back to bed. Adam had calmed down a good bit since earlier in the day. Ads? Let's get up and change the sheets then shower again? Yea let's try. Blake sent Adam to his shower and changed the sheets throwing them int he washer an dryer with the ones earlier.   
He came back and got in with Adam who still seemed chilled out and calm.   
Blake turned the bathtub on and they laid down together in it. Blake watched as Adam sat slowly down the cum trickling out of him. He saw Adam's face and knew bath time was up. He hopped quickly in the shower and washed and cleaned his hair and body. He watched as Adam's hands shook. Ok Adam let's go to bed.   
Blake picked him up and carried him in. He handed Adam a bottle of red Gatorade and a bottle of ice water and watched him drink them both empty.   
They finished their drinks and Adam laid straight down on his stomach Blake didnt wait to be ask he just rolled and sat back between Adam's spread legs. He rubbed Adam's back muscles and massaged him. He heard Adam panting again. Shit Balke thought I think in this instance Im definitely better off as an alpha. Blake watched as Adam stretched his hand back and stuck his fingers in and moved them around moaning. Blake I'm gonna need you now! Blake whined as he saw Adam opened up and the slick starting to roll down his scrotum and balls. Blake turned Adam over on his back, Blake? He took Adam's penis in his mouth and tasted the pre cum rolling. Damn it's good Blake thought to himself. He licked and sucked until Adam came crying his name. Blake it's not enough, I I need you!   
Blake pulled away and drew Adam's legs up to his chest and started licking Adam's hole cleaning the slick up. Oh God it's so good Adam. Please! More push out more! Adam pushed and more slick flew out Blake who was right there to catch it moaned and drank from him. When Blake felt himself getting ready to cum he flipped Adam on his stomach and shoved in. Adam screamed, Blake harder, sont ever stop!! I'm pushin Adam God I cant go any harder! Blake felt the vaginal area opening and then it sucked him inside and Blake howled when he felt Adam suck him in. His hips shoving and flushing against him. As long and thick as Blake was he felt that his penis was not enough for Adam!   
Finally Adam quieted down when Blake started to spurt inside him  
Then Blake felt the seeds flowing but he felt something else, like his dick was growing? What the hell now? Adam felt it too. Blake oh God that's it thats what I need push harder yes yes!! Blake held Adam's hips so tight he was cutting Adam's skin but he couldn't let go something was happening inside him too this time. He felt this huge thing it was coming out of his balls oh, BLAKE, oh yes Adam Screamed! Blake felt his balls getting huge he looked down and saw they were humongous.   
Balke looked twice blinking. Adam what the hell! Adam just pushed back harder and then screamed as Blake felt what could only be described as a knot or ball move into his penisa dn inside Adam. He watched as it opened Adam's cheeks and then it moved inside him. All of a sudden Blake couldnt get enough and started pounding Adam so hard he couldnt hang on to his hips anymore  
He held Adam in place with his legs. He felt the cum begin to flow at that moment and Blake screamed and howled in Adams ear, bending down and grabbing Adam's neck with his teeth. Adam screamed when Blake bit him. He felt Blake literally pouring cum inside of him. He was coherent enough to see his stomach almost double its size as Blake poured himself into Adam.   
Adam touched his stomach, God Blake make me pregnant knock me up, I want it so bad, Yes!   
Blake screamed again and Adam took his hand and laid it on his stomach. Blake felt himself pour another load of Cum into Adam. He truly hadn't stopped but Adam's tiny vaginal area was now full and Blake could feel he was locked into him. His knot was pouring into Adam's Vaginal area so fast he couldn't think. Baby was all he thought in his mind, that was what Adam screamed. His and Adam's?   
Yes he moaned and pushed again and felt his cum moving around his penis all his seeds were swimming and looking for some way to make Adam pregnant. Blake yelled find it!   
Huh Adam said? God Adam I we can totally get pregnant right now. Do you feel that your so full my dick is swimming in seeds..jesus he said. And pulled back again to shove forward. Balke had finally popped his alpha knot and poor Adam was swimming in cum.   
Next chapter soon.   
A lot less sex in it. I have no clue how this turned into a knotting fic but it did.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam woke to feeling less hot the next morning. Blake had knotted with him so many times over night he literally had cum everywhere on his body, face, sheets, hair. Hell once Bkake had knotted his hand and cum was flying all over the place. So much.. and like a beggar he begged Blake for it. Blake was still asleep and for good reason he had kept up with Adam for over 24 hours.  
Adam pulled himself up and stood to head to the shower. He was so full cum poured out as he walked. Shit Blake's going to kill me! He got to the bathtub and flipped the water on warm.  
He laid in the tub feeling the water surround him. He laid quietly thinking about Uncle Aaron had told him and about Blake. Well this was definitely a game changer after all..  
What were he and Blake going to do, did they want to be together forever? I mean what if he had pressured Blake with his omega? Adam used scented soap to clean his body, his thoughts taking him to another place.  
Blake woke up and looked across the bed. Adam wasnt there. Blake jumped up and went to the bathroom. Adam? Startled Adam's eyes flew open.  
Morning Blake.  
Mornin Adam, Balke smiled at him. Ya mind if I join you down there? Adam shook his head smiling at Blake.  
So how are ya?  
Im sore but not on fire.  
Blake nodded, so you think we can leave the bedroom today?  
Let's not go far Blake..  
Ok thats fine, Blake agreed.  
They laid in the tub for well over an hour.  
Adam spoke first I'm hungry, Blake.  
Blake agreed and they toweled off. Blake threw new sheets on the bed and the ones from yesterday in the dryer as they came thru the house.  
They stopped at the fridge. What'll it be Adam?  
Eggs, bacon, toast and juice.  
They ate in a peaceful silence.  
Want to go outside for a short walk in the snow? Ya let's not head out to far Blake, after yesterday he stopped, as Blake nodded..  
Heading outside Blake and Adam checked on the snowman and took a stroll to the end of the road. You still good? Yep. Blake took Adam's hand and they walked about a mile through the woods. Adam pulled his camera out and they took some pictures. Its still a winter wonderland !  
Yea Blake agreed, it's cold out here but at least we have power again! Yea truth is I have no clue when it came back on Adam!  
They held hands walking through the woods on the trail they had been on a few days ago. Adam watched as a Hawk flew over them and landed in a tree. He took his phone out and angled it just right for a great picture. As he was putting his phone away he felt it, a hot pressure inside him it was burning and fire filled. The heat was coming back!  
Shit Blake! Blake knew the face Adam was making that he was going back in heat.  
Adam? Blake it just hit me. I we need to head back to the house ok. They walked steadily back. As they made it over the ridge, Adam pulled Blake close. Blake I dont know if I can make it. Blake started to pick his lover up. No! Now Blake I cant wait another 10 minutes. Please put it in a little. Make it stop!  
Blake was up too, He pulled Adam's jogging pants down and saw he was pouring slick down his legs. Adam how long have you been like this? Blake let's tlak later now hurry please I'm burning up!  
Ok Blake knelt in the snow behind the Bush and put his mouth on Adams crack. Lean forward! Adam did as he was told and Blake dug his tongue in eating the slick and licking it up. Oh damn Adam you still taste so good it's not over!  
No Blake it's not! Ugh I need you Blake now. I dont care whose around!  
Blake stood and pulled his penis out and slammed into Adam. He ground hard but it was no use he needed to get closer. Adam was pushing and grinding, Blake please were not, it's not working! Blake helped Adam to the ground he threw his coat down for Adam to lay on, Adam screamed when he felt Blake push into his vaginal area. Birds flew away but neither were even paying attention. Blake was going hard at Adam. He felt his knot coming down to lock them in place. Mounting Adam he grabbed Adam's neck and bit down. Screaming again Adam ground harder against Blake. Blake felt it then his cum broke through the knot and Adam clasped on him and he started pouring into Adam. Yes, Adam cried out. More Blake please!  
Blake kept shoving into Adam harder. He was pouring into Adam so fast he lost consciousness for a moment. He came back around to Adam humming in pleasure.  
God Blake this is so good. Blake looked around. Luckily no one was on his property walking around or they would get a eye full. Blake attempted to pull back but his knot was not going to release until it was finished trying to impregnate Adam. And Damnit Blake shouldnt have thought that! Blake felt himself filling Adam even more. Adam's slick was pouring around him.  
Shit Ads!  
Adam laid his head on Blake's arm. Blake just kissed Adam's shoulders.  
After about 30 minutes Blake pulled back. Hey let's try to untangle and head back. It's cool out here we dont wan to get sick. Adam nodded they waited another few minutes and Blake felt himself loosening. Ok Adam? Adam nodded yes.. I.. we have to hurry ok Blake let's make it in 5? Blake saw Adam was already ready again, and they hadn't even made it to the cabin. He picked Adam up and almost ran back. They made it in the front door in time for Adam to pull his pants down and Blake to enter him. Fuck yes Blake! It's so good. I hope we stay like this forever! Blake pushed himself deeper into Adam and felt his knot coming down rapidly. He pushed Adam straight down on the floor and ground against him. Adam just moaned and took him. Oh Adam are you ok? Deeper Blake I, yes right there! God yes. Blake felt Adam's vagina clasping tight. His knot slammed into Adam and began to release his seeds. Damn Adam. I've never felt so much heat around me! Jesus do you know how good it is? Adam nodded. I just ugh, harder Blake! Blake ground and released more cum into Adam. Blake took Adam's hand in his and there fingers entwined across Adam's stomach. There Blake right there, I feel you. Blake ran there hands over Adam's round belly. Adam if you could get pregnant this will be how you would look! Look how round you are. Adam looked down seeing what Blake was talking about his hips working triple time to keep Blake cumming in him. More Blake fill me u till it happens! I want to be pregnant, I want your baby! Blake screamed and came hard. He felt the cum seeping out of Adam he was cumming so much. Blake shifted and they rubbed Adam's stomach together watching it extend even more. God Blake that is what it will look like. Blake took Adam's hips in his hand and ground hard against him still cummng. God Blake, I can still fell you cumming! Yes Adam yes I want what you want! I want it so bad my body is working triple time trying to hurry it along. Adam smiled at Blake. He wasnt as hot today but damn Blake was worked up! Fuck he felt Balke shoot again. Wow. Blake wasnt kidding when he said his stomach was rounded out. He saw the small bump and pushed against it. Blake felt the cum leaking out of Adam on to his scrotum. Blake just ground harder against him. No Adam dont push on the bump! Look your pushing the cum out. Adam saw what Blake was trying to explain. He squeezed his legs around Blake and held him deeper inside him. Adam felt his vaginal area begin to release Blake. He whined and Blake kicked back into overdrive and began to pound harder at Adam's hole. Fuck Blake! Blake ignored him and began to grind Adam was still holding his hand over his stomach. Blake stretched his fingers and entwined them over Adam's stomach. They both held on as Blake felt himself begin to pour more cum in Adam.  
Adam panted harder when he felt Blake cum. He knew right then and there that if he wasnt pregnant there was no way in the whole world he ever would be. He just had this strange feeling come over him. Blake stopped moving for a second and looked as Adam caressed his belly. Blake! I, I think that's it man. I think we did it. Huh? I think we just made a tiny baby! Blake shoved deeper in Adam and Adam felt Blake cum again. You think Adam I mean your full man. I if its going ta happen its gonna happen during this.. shit i literally have cum gallons inside you.  
They both laid still, until Blake felt his knot giveaway.  
They both laid quietly smiling at one another Adam was still convinced he was pregnant.  
Balke looked at him. Adam i dont know if it can happen this way. But I did felt something weird this time. It was strange..  
Yea Adam said me too! I want it Balke so bad I want to be pregnant. Its weird, I know.. We need to head back to LA and speak with the doctor your uncle suggested and see what all he has to say.  
No Blake I still want to see the caverns and the boat. Let's wait the heat out it's only another 2 days maybe less. Who knows! Blake nodded and gave in. Ok its not like a few days is going to matter. How about we try to sleep for a bit then get up for a late lunch?  
They woke at dinner time. Adam seemed to be much better and Blake didnt feel the need to pound him into the sheets at the moment, so there was a slight plus, in a way..  
They went downstairs and fixed a nice dinner. Let's eat and watch TV Adam suggested. Blake looked at him funny but agreed. Yea ok.  
They went to the living room and watched some TV and ate their dinner. The show went off and Blake noticed Adam was asleep. Blake smiled lovingly at him. Mine his Alpha screamed in his head. Blake shook the thought off. No Adam will never be anyone's. He loved the little rocker but he knew the time they had, had together would come to an end one day. Thinking over the last few days, he knew Adam loved him, had no doubts in his mind, but Adam loved women, hell I love women he said. But his love for Adam superceded his love for anyone else. He pulled Adam close to him and rubbed his shoulders. Adam smiled in his sleep, he looked content. Blake began to doze after a while. He was awoken when Adam moaned in his sleep. Blake? Huh? I'm cold. Cold Blake ask? Ok let's go to bed. They got up and walked upstairs and got in bed. Before Blake could say anything Adam had moved himself to Blake's body and sprawled on his chest. Blake pulled the covers over them and shook his head. Cold? Huh They woke the next morning almost 9 hours later. Adam woke to Blake holding him super tight in his arms, he was nuzzling into his neck. Adam smiled brightly. Well looks like the heat is over Blake said. Adam nodded yes I feel like myself Blake. It's really weird man! Blake kissed his neck and then his mouth. They laid there snuggled up for a while. Do you think since the snow is melting Blake we can head to the underground boat? Yea let's take it slow its 830 in the mornin, if we eat breakfast, shower and dress for the day and your good sure let's head out! They ate some food Adam ate a ton unlike himself Blake smiled Hungry Ads? Umm ya. Blake finished his food and loaded the dishwasher, hey I'm gonna head up for a shower. K Adam said right behind him. They both walked upstairs and Adam cut to his bedroom. Hey! Adam laughed relaxed Cowboy I'm gonna go and get some clothes and wash then well meet up. Blake took an extra long shower and then put on his cologne and went in search of Adam. He smelled him in the next room. Huh his Alpha senses were off the charts now. After the articles he had read online about it, he was still shocked at the weird things that were going on with him and his body. He found Adam in his room putting clothes on. Still ok? Yea Blake it's crazy I feel fine. Like back to a weird normal fine? Blake shook his head. Well in a couple of days we need to head back to LA and meet this doctor like your uncle said for both of us. I have questions as well. Adam went to spray some cologne on and Blake grabbed his hand, No! Adam stepped back, gees, Sorry Ads.. I want to smell you, just you. Adam looked at him funny. What do I smell like? You didnt before but now you smell like Apples and sweetness. It's odd but I can tell you exactly where you are in the house. Really? Yes! It's odd like I said we have to chat with the doctor. Well both go! They went to the truck and got in. Blake told Adam to buckle up. Adam laughed, ugh yes sir! Blake smirked at him. He headed down the mountain there was a few icy spots and quite a bit of snow but the truck handled it well. When they got to the road Adam surveyed the area in the light. Man Blake it's nice down here. Yea, before we head to the boats wanna take a walk? Blake was just a bit scared Adam was going to start heating back up, hell truth is he wants him too his body was hard just thinking about entering that place inside Adam. He controlled his moan but barely. Adam and Blake drove to a parking garage and parked at the aquarium. Oh Blake let's go in here! Blake laughed at Adam's exuberance. Yea ok. Blake bought them tickets at the ticket counter and headed inside the Aquarium. They saw a sign for Penguins and Blake knew before Adam said anything they were going to head that way. Blake smiled as Adam rushed through to them. They stood and watched the penguin show for about an hour. Then Adam crawled inside the bubble and some of the penguins "talked" to him. Blake got some great pictures of the idiot. They went and checked out all the fish and the other shows. Blake, I'm hungry! Blake laughed ok well lets get outta here and well get some lunch. They walked out the doors and across the bridge. They watched the ducks in the icy water for a bit then walked into downtown. Blake saw an awesome steak house sign. Feel like this place? Umm yes a cheese burger and fries. Blake looked at him funny but they walked inside and were seated immediately. Blake and Adam ordered and ate fairly quickly. They took in the sites downtown and walked in and out of the tourist stores. Adam bought a few things. They walked into a beautiful quilt shop. Adam had a literal fit over a quilt that had a view quite like they had seen with bears walking in the snow and icy trees. Blake looked at it and saw they had it in a king. Let's get it I havent decorated the place up here since I've only been up a couple times, the owners left everything in the cabin. Blake picked the king set up with all the matching pieces, Adam grabbed a fleecy blanket in white and put it in the cart as well. They walked through the store slowly. Adam stopped at a gorgeous baby quilt it was blues and yellows and whites with little embroidered white bunnies on it. Blake came up behind him with the cart. Whatcha lookin at Adam? Adam turned red in the face for a second. Nothing Blake lets just keep looking around. Ok? Blake nodded and walked behind Adam but saw that Adam had been looking at baby quilts. Blake shook his head huh.. With everything going on with the 2 of them in the last week Adam's mind was just on a baby, and Balke if he could was gonna do everything in his power to make it happen.. Blake moved passed the baby section, then headed to the front register Adam looked ready to go. They made their purchase and the lady at the register smiled at Blake. I'm so glad to have you in my store Mr Blake Shelton! Could I take a picture of you with your purchase and put it up in my business? Blake smiled yes mam you may! Adam laughed as Blake and Adam arranged his purchase and they took some pictures with Blake and his purchase and Blake with Adam and his purchase and the lady. I'm sorry young man I don't know your music.. Adam smiled, it's ok I sing pop music. Laughing Adam threw his arm around his shoulders. This is my partner on the voice maam! Oh yes I recognize you! So glad you guys are vacationing here. They talked for a bit then headed out. They headed into a few more stores then Adam saw a Ripley's believe it or not. Blake didnt even asked he just bought tickets, 2 hours later they emerged. Adam and Blake both having had a great time. Adam looked at Blake as they passed a fudge place. Blake stopped and bought 3 kinds and they ate it and ice cream together. Blake, I'm starving again let's go Italian! Ok let's head to the truck and well go on into pigeon forge. But Adam we arent gonna make it to the boat today! They close in about 15 minutes. Oh! Yea times flying. Oh that's ok well do it tomorrow. Let's go explore some more! Blake laughed as they headed into the tunnel between the 2 areas. Adam took a pic of entering, inside and behind them. They pulled in at an olive garden since they didn't see another place with Italian. Adam you still ok? Yea just starving Blake! Blake only laughed as they were seated. They ordered their food with some wine. Adam shook his head. Nah I dont want any wine I'll take some water with lemon. They finished eating, then paid and left. So this is about where the entertainment ends. If we go right it will take us where were headin tomorrow. So let's head back towards Gatlinburg and well stop at all the places on the right. Sound good? Adam nodded they headed back and Adam saw a titanic ship. Cool Blake! Wanna go there ? It's about 7 Adam see what time they close? Adam pulld his phone out. There open till 9. OK they went in and bought their tickets. They came out, sometime later, Blake that was really neat. Blake agreed I actually didnt know quite a bit of the information they provided and the entire experience was crazy! Let's see what else there is. They stopped at a few other shops and they bought a couple of things. Adam yawned. Ready to head back home? Nodding Adam agreed we can do some more tomorrow. Blake agreed as they drove back to the cabin. They went in where it was warmer. Hey Blake, let's do the hot tub you want to? Yea that does sound good! They stripped and came back out when it was bubbling. Blake stepped in and it was so nice, Adam sat down in Blake's lap. He layed his head back and they sat staring at the stars. Blake? Hmm? I want you to know I love you. Blake sat still holding Adam in his lap me too Adam, I truly love you too. I've been afraid this has all been a dream and when we go back to LA it will all just pop and end. You will go back with your model dating and I'll be all alone.. My alpha is not happy when I think like this. Adam cringed, Blake I would never do that! I love you. I loved you before but I thought you would never be interested in a man, ever, that's why I never even attempted anything. I ate up sitting in your lap, I mean just a kiss and hug from you was my world.. And Behati could never have filled that, ya know we fought a few times over me and you. Blake looked at him, what? Yes, she saw meand you as a threat. Blake pulled Adam tightly into his embrace. I love you Adam! Im so happy you said that! Blake kissed Adam's eyes, nose and cheeks then his mouth. Blake let's gett outta here and go to bed. Blake moaned quietly hell ya. Been waitin on that all day Ads. They turned the hot tub off and got out, Blake couldn't keep up with the rocker who was already in the bed when he arrived. Damn Adam you already ready? Adam nodded a yes. Blake climbed in and started kissing Adam. He moved to his nipples and bit lightly. The smell that was Adam was there but not as deep as yesterday. He moved to Adam's hard penis and sucked the head. Adam pushed his hips to meet his mouth. Yes Blake! Blake sucked until the first taste came to him. Adam was sweet but not like yesterday. Huh he sucked harder trying to get the taste of apples. Adam squirmed and pushed up to meet him. Adam he pulled off, ya dont, it's odd but the taste it's not as much today? Adam slit his eyes and pulled Blake to him. Blake shut up and make me cum! Blake laughed and went back to sucking. He put his finger at Adam's rim, it was barely wet, Blake stopped and sat up. Adam your not wet down here! Adam nodded I'm not in heat. It's gone, I guess it was only 2.5 day? Well were gonna need something to use to make you wet. Adam slammed his hips upward. Blake just get something. Blake hopped up quickly and went to get the lotion he had used to begin with. He put some on his fingers and did what Adam had told him. He pushed and stretched and pulled until he could fit inside Adam. He pushed in and his knot immediately. Not like a heat but, he guessed he would still be able to cum hard and knot but Adam wouldnt push slick like before? Huh. He pushed in and kept pushing his knot trying to lock him to Adam. He pushed Adam on his stomach and entered again. He shoved and pushed but the vaginal area didnt open. He felt funny but the knot inside his penis never came down like before. What the hell? He felt really weird now. Adam was moaning as Adam slammed into his prostate. God Adam I cant get into that area its like its locked tight. I think when I'm in heat it opens but thats it? Blake nodded too far gone to care. He came as Adam came hard. He came for a few moments but nothing like the day before it was almost normal more so than he had with women but way less than when this initially started with them. Huh, Blake said when they came to. It's weird isnt it? Ada said yea eell talk to the doctor about it too. Adam ran his had over his stomach. Blake pulled their fingers together and rubbed him there. They laid together until they feel asleep. Balke woke to Adam excitedly telling him about the boat trip today. Blake groaned into the pillow. His dick was hard as steel, and Adam was bouncing around on his stomach. He opened his eyes, and rolled Adam over and shoved inside. Damn Adam, I'm sorry but ugh, I woke up like this, and i can smell the smell again!! He pulled Adam's legs to his chest and started pounding him harder. Fuck Blake! Blake smiled at him and shoved his penis harder at Adam's prostate. Damn Blake panted I'm sosorry Adam, but hell I fell like I could pound some nails at the moment and you bouncing on me was not helping. Adam nodded and pushed his hips to meet him. That's it Blake harder. Blake drove into him harder and suddenly felt the vaginal area, it was open and his knot was coming down. Oh shit Adam that's it right there Adam screamed when Blake entered the tiny area. Blake couldn't stop he pushed and ground until the area clasped him inside and he began to shoot. Blake! Oh oh yes Blake dont know what ugh is going on but hell yes! Blake felt himself cumming an filling Adam up. He held Adam's stomach feeling it fill for him. Yes that's it Blake's Alpha said. That's gonna do it his Alphasaid in his mind. Huh Blake said. Adam looked at Blake from his side. The hell Blake harder! Blake pushed and shot, the harder he pushed the more came out and he was happy. When they calmed down Blake pulled out, and laid looking at Adam. Blake got up and went to the shower about an hour later Adam laid in the bed for a few minutes he felt fine. Completely fine? The heat that had come was gone, just like that..? What the hell, could Blake trigger him like that? Adam got up and felt nothing rolling down his legs. That's strange Blake had cum so much he could see his stomach was slightly distended again, in fact he looked pregnant. Well whatever, this alpha omega stuff was crazy anyway. His omega was shy, it lashed out at that comment. Adam shook it off and went to get in the shower with Blake. Blake was under the spray when he joined him. He wrapped his arms around Blake's body and kissed his shoulders. They kissed and rubbed but neither had any inclination for sex. We still going to the boat, Adam ask? Blake nodded and they walked to the bedroom. Adam put on his Jean's white tee and pink flannel shirt. Blake out on the same with a blue flannel. Blake walked them outside to the truk. He opened the door for Adam. Blake hoped in heading to Sevierville. They passed somethings they both wanted to do and arrived at the caverns. Adam was so excited he was talking a mile a minute. Adam he said interrupting his long spin on stalagmites etc. Huh? I said i we want to go on a guided tour or on our own? Blake laughed at Adam's face. Oh ugh guided this time! Blake bought the passes and they waited their turn looking at different types of rocks and minerals on the shelves. The guide came to get them, so looks like you guys are it for now, its been cold so not to many people about. Her name was Sara. I'm Blake and this is Adam. Nice to meet you guys, so in full disclosure, I know who you guys are. Blake Shelton and Adam Levine. They both smiled at her honest statement. Its really cool to meet you both. No one will believe me when I tell them you guys were here!! They both laughed then. Well do a few pics or whatever with ya Blake said. They took some pictures of all three of them then did a short video for Facebook. Thanks guys that's so cool, I wont post it until were finished that way no one is hanging out bugging you guys! They thanked her, for he privacy. Ok so Sara, Adam said, just be your normal self were here on vacation and chillin and were just people! Ok? Sara smiled shyly at him, ok! They began the tour Blake could tell she was nervous but she evened out in the middle of the tour and they were all friends. She explained how the tunnels potentially came to be, how it all worked and the caverns themselves she even took them to little places not typically on the tour since it was just them and it was slow due to the weather. They toured for a long time then she brought them out at the boat. Blake saw Adam's face light up. Sara I swear this is all I've heard about for a week! This boat. Since I told him about this place! She laughed and they talked about it and the water and fish. As they started down Adam slid on a wet rock. Blake's alpha freaked out when Sara threw her hand out to help him. Blake heard himself make a low angry growl. Adam who had caught himself, looked at Blake and pushed his eyebrow up? Sorry! Blake said. Sara looked a bit scared but they continued on their way Sara kept a distance from Blake and Adam after that. The tension died down by the time they returned to the caverns themselves. They all walked back to the guest area. Blake pulled his wallet out at the same time Adam did and the handed her a 100 and a 50. Thanks for a great tour Blake said, and sorry about acting dumb in there! Sara took the tip and smiled hey it's fine I know you guys are close! They spoke another few minutes then headed to the truck. Adam immediately ask, what was that Blake? Blake shrugged his shoulders. I dont know Adam. When she almost touched you, it made my alpha angry like real angry! Wow Adam said. That's weird well the doctor will explain. Adam text Aaron and he gave him the name an number. Adam made the call then. Dr. Ferins office. Hi my name is Adam I was calling to set up an appointment for me and my alpha, we need a doctor and were told by my uncle that he was great. She chuckled in the phone yes, yes he is, he is my alpha! Oh Adam immediately liked Rice the receptionist. Is this a 1st time appointment? Yes I went in heat 4 days ago for the first time. Oh my, ok yes we will need you and your alpha to come in for a vist. Adam agreed, also we have no clue how to deal with this and have questions. Of course! Let me get your information. Adam Levine I'm 28, he gave his insurance and other information. Ok and your Alphas information Blake handed him his information Balke Shelton 30. Oh Rice said on the other line. We need to keep this information to us at this time Rice. This just happened and we dont want to broadcast it. Sure of course she gave them directions and explained to come in at 10 in 2 days and to come to the backdoor of the office. We will get you guys in a room and no one will see you, ok. Adam nodded in approval. Thanks Rice, sure you guys have a great day! Ok Blake, we go in 2 days, and then told Blake the rest. Blake nodded ok sounds good to me. They went to several shows and to all kind self stores then to eat and home. Blake and Adam got in bed that night Adam sprawled on him. I feel calm Blake said. Me too Adam agreed. Huh! Well we will find out what's up in the next 2 days. The next day flew by and Blake and Adam packed to head to LA. They locked the house, and decided to come back ASAP. Blake sent a message to the cleaning service and had the company come and clean. They stopped and got some more fudge for Adam who had eaten the entire 3 things already, then headed to the airport. They arrived to Jeff already ready and they talked and chatted briefly. I was surprised you called Blake! Yea Adam has an appointment back home at 10 so we thought we would fly now and get there in time to land and go straight in. I gotcha, well lets get you guys there! They flew straight to LA and arrived at 830am. Man were gonna cut it tight Blake told Adam. They hopped in a car Adam had had dropped off at the airport and drove straight to Dr. Ferins obgyn office. Adam parked them in the space behind the building and they were welcomed in by a nursing assistant. Hi guys come on in and have a seat. They were brought into a nice room and sat down. About 10 minutes later Dr. Ferin arrived and spoke to them. Good morning guys. They both stood and shook the doctors hand. So tell me what's going on? Adam told the story explaining from the initial sex to 2 days ago. Ugh huh and Blake? Blake told the same thing but got to the point of 2 days ago. So I was ugh inside Adam and I just ugh couldn't ya know get in.. and then suddenly my alpha screamed that was it and Adam opened and i pushed inside him and just ugh flooded him with cum.. Then my alpha was soothed. Its like it said ok it's done and it rested. Adam looked at Blake funny. Afterward Adam said I didnt leak at all, like nothing and Blake he flooded my insides. My stomach was rounded but nothing ever came out.. Dr Ferrin nodded to him. Ok the Dr began. So here it is your both older to just be showing signs of being an Alpha and Omgea. However, I have seen older. What's happening is you have both meet your true mates. Blake being the Alpha now has a job to do and that's to be Protective of you. That's what happened the other day, when you slid Adam. Blake I'm going to go out on a limb and assume your Alphas knows that Adam is pregnant? Blake sat shocked, but his alpha felt conceded.. It knows? Yes, even after all the sex it didnt take but 2 days ago it knew that's why you stopped knotting, and Adam's vagina will not open. It's full now. Adma sat shocked, you mean I am pregnant! Really.?.! The doctor smiled were going to do an ultrasound but the way you guys are talking I would be shocked if not. So men can get pregnant? Of course! As an omega you have a built in fertility. It only works for a true mate with men. But yes. So could I still impregnate a female? Blake growled under his breath. Chill Blake I'm just curious. Yes, the Dr answered. However, you cant make Blake pregnant. He is an Alpha which is why he has a knot it locks the sperm inside so it can bake in the heat and multiply to get you pregnant asap. Ok so how will this work? Dr Ferrin smiled so we will do a c-section when the time comes. It's a typical 9 month gestation period same as a female. Everything is the same. You will also be able to breast feed and I highly recommend it! You will not change after or during the pregnancy you will always be you Adam, he explained. They moved to the ultrasound machine and flipped it on he rubbed gel on Adam's mid belly. Blake watched as the doctor moved the wand. Ahh there it is, Adam watched at the doctor pointed out a blob on the screen. Wow! Blake look it's our baby! Omg! Look! Blake's eyes were huge. His Alpha smiling. Yes that's our baby! They sat watching the doctor move the wand around. So I see 1 baby guys. I dont see others moving behind it. Is that normal Blake ask? Yes, during heat you can have multiple babies. But 1 is normal. Sex is fine guys during the pregnancy. I ask that my clients try to be careful the last month though since things are squashed together inside men. I will see you guys 1 a month for the next 6 months, then I will see you guys 2 for 2 months then every week the last month. I will caution you that miscarriages do happen I tell clients that. This pregnancy is no different than any other. Adam pulled his shirt back down and they talked for about 30 more minutes. So Doctor, after this pregnancy how many times will I go in heat a year? Like monthly? He laughed, well supplements can stop it so it can come every 3, or 6 months. I recommend 3 so your body doesn't make resistance to the pills. Also, I recommend after pregnancy, a type of birth control unless you guys are wanting to have more children right away, otherwise there is a huge chance you will get pregnant again right away. Ok well talk about it they agreed. No hurry after all you guys have 9 months! They all laughed. So let's talk about you guys, you are really famous and this I'm assuming is going to shock a lot of people.. Blake nodded, agreeing, ya we havent had a lot of chance to deal with it all quite yet. Ok so I use St Joshephs on Logan street for delivery. However, I can come where you guys want me too. You let me know. Ok so let's keep that in the back of our mind, if you want. But it's all up to you 2. Adam nodded again. Oh when can we know what the baby is? Dr Ferrin smiled. 3 months. Adam threw his arms around Blake! Ok guys I'm going to do a bit of blood work on you both, make sure everything is good and then you guys can go back out the back. Adam and Blake did the blood work and paid for their visits and left. Adam was on top of the world! Blake was right there with him. Omg Blake I love you and wow a baby!! See see we were both right! They left and went to Adam's moms house and as soon as they walked in Adam's mom knew they were together! CONGRATULATIONS boys! Actually Adam said I'm pregnant! Omg! She freaked dout and began hugging Adam so happy for you sweetheart!! They talked for hours and then had dinner with her and his dad and brother. They went back to Adams place. They were both give out from everything, and all the news they went straight to Adam's room and got in the bed. They woke late the next morning. They stayed in bed all day and even ate in there. The weeks passed and then it was time for the voice to start back up. Adam had a tiny belly on him when productions began in the spring. They would find out in 3 days what the baby was and they were both so happy, so far everything was going off without a hitch as Blake would say. They went to the doctor and he did a 3 d ultrasound. Well guys looks like a boy! Adam yelped a boy!!! Yes!! Blake laughed and laughed at his expression. I really thought it was a girl! Blake whispered that's ok well have 1 of those too. Adam shoved and smiled back. Blake and Adam made it home to Adam's place. Blake had been to a jewelry store earlier in the week while Adam was with his contestants. He had picked out 2 white gold bands. One with emeralds across it and the other with sapphires. Blake had had the lady who cleans for Adam bring in her daughter who was a local chef and fix dinner with candle light. Adam stopped short when he saw candle light. Blake? Blake pulled Adam close and put his hand on Adam's belly. I love you Adam and I want to make us official. Blake knelt down and pulled the boxes out. Adam will ya marry me? Adam looked at Blake and the ring box. He opened it and saw the beautiful ring. Oh my goodness, Blake! Blake watched his eyes light up. Adam pulled Blake up and kissed him. I love you Blake! Yes! They hugged kissing one another. Blake sat down and pulled his mate over in his lap. Placing the ring on his finger. They sat with Blake holding Adam rubbing his belly. When do you want to do this Blake? A month? Ok. Let's decide where to do it. Ok let's call our parents and tell them! They called their parents to tell them their news. Both were very excited. Dorothy was yelling in the phone. My first grandbaby and a wedding!! Blake was holding Adam in his arms. They kissed while she was talking. Boys CONGRATULATIONS! I wondered when you guys would really get yourselves together and see the love you both have for one another. Not to mention a baby and marriage!!! When you were here at the ranch Adam I knew then but I didnt want to say anything and scare you guys! I can tbe any happier for you 2. The voice was going great but they needed to make the announcement of a wedding and a baby before Adam really started to show in the next 2-3 months. He was skinny anyway but the baby was rounding his belly quickly and his clothes were tighter. They called a meeting with NBC and their managers. So Blake and I are together Adam who was not a public speaker announced. I'm an omega and hes an alpha were mates and I'm 4 months pregnant and were getting married. The entire room was dead silent then started buzzing with chatter, questions all over the place. Blake was sitting in his chair when Adam got up and sat in his lap the room quieted down when he spoke. So gentlemen we need to find a way to incorporate the baby and the wedding into the show now. The producers hummed back and forth. After a solid hour they decided that they would have a segment at the first live show that would introduce Adam and Blake as being married, and they would be expecting their first child later in the year. Adam sat quietly in Blake's lap. Blake told them that the date of the baby's birth would be in June, so they would be off when the baby was around 3 months they would return. Blake also informed them that he and Adam would be getting married in 3 weeks. The room buzzed again.. It will not be a huge affair neither of us are that way. It will be simple.and most likely somewhere away from here but we will have pictures when we come back of course. They left the room 3 hours after they had gotten there. Blake and Adam went their separate ways to be with their teams. Carson followed Adam out, omg Adam I had no idea all this was going on. Smiling Adam spread his hand on his belly the baby moved. Yea it's great!! Carson hugged him and they talked a bit, before he dashed off to see Blake. The weeks continued on Adam decided they were going to fly the family out to Tennessee for the wedding, Blake just laughed why on earth there? Because, that's where all this started and I just feel it would be beautiful. Blake agreed. Blake began arranging the dates and Adam ask their family the best dates. The couple decided on May 15th. Next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

May 15th arrived and Adam was much bigger than before not huge but he was 8 months pregnant. He had been lucky with little to no morning sickness. Blake reassured him of how gorgeous he was daily, and it was the truth. Adam radiated beauty especially while pregnant! He was still very active and was in excellent shape. They were on course for the baby in 5 weeks and were very excited, Blake so much that as everyone knows he never meets a stranger he woul pull a copy of the ultrasound picture out for everyone to see his son.  
The day of the wedding arrived. They flew all the family in and placed them at differnt local hotels. Adam and Blake decided to have the wedding at a local venue and have dinner catered to them there. It was less movement for Adam.  
The families and there immediate friends were buzzing with excitement!  
The chapel was decorated with different shades of grays, whites, blues and lavender. Blake and Adam said their vows and committed to each other for ever and ever.  
I love you Blake and I do.  
I love you too Adam and I do!  
They kissed in front of everyone. Blake smelled Adam's hormones raising and felt their baby kicking him while he was leaned against Adam. They smiled and Blake pressed his hand against Adam's stomach. They took photos with everyone and then with the beautiful cake!  
Blake had, had the chocolate and strawberry chocolate cake flown in from Oklahoma. It was in the shape of an electric guitar. One of their families long time friends bad an aweosme cake shop, they had been featured on HGTV food network and won! And Blake wanted Adam to have something from him that he would love! Adam's band family had a fit. Wow that's awesome Adam! Blake held Adam close and he turned kissing Blake, thanks! Blake kissed him on the forehead your welcome, I love you Adam. Everyone ahhed. Adam had 4 pieces himself and some punch! Blake was happy watching him with his favorite types of cake!  
He leaned against Blake as they talked to the guests. After a while they danced together, the baby kicking them both. Hes wound up tonight! This little Alpha is not happy, he wants more cake! Adam looked at Blake, what did you say? Blake repeated himself. Blake how on earth do you know our son is an alpha, what if hes an omega or doent even present. Blake laughed and pulled dhim closer, my alpha knows!  
What, how?  
I dont know he just does Adam. I register odd things now!  
And what does baby alpha want his name to be?  
Blake smiled at him. That is between me and you.  
They kissed and swayed under the lights.  
You ready to get out of here? Yea let's go to the cabin!  
They left an hour later after saying goodbye to everyone.  
Blake and Adam walked in and Adam took off his clothes. Blake let's go to bed?  
Blake nodded at him. Yea, let's. They made love slowly through the night. Blake didnt want to hurt Adam or the baby.  
Adam climbed on top of Blake and started to ride him harder, baby, slow down we dont want to hurt the baby!  
No Blake I need you harder in me. Gees it's like all my stomach is in werd places and you feel so good in me, pushing just right.  
Blake moaned and pushed a little harder and felt Adam's insides clinging to him tightly. They both came at the same time. Damn Adam I love you! The baby was flipping around, Blake felt him and Adam laughed as he kicked. Great we've stirred him up Blake, now he will be up all night! Blake just laughed at him. Let's get some rest ok!  
They slept and woke the next day and went out for a walk. The air was so clear.  
People dropped by off and on all day. Friends, the band, family. It was great and so peaceful, Adamhad chosen the best place for them to get married!  
The band stayed for the day, and they all played songs and sang outside. Soon enough it was night time and everyone went back for a dinner at the hotel as a gift from Adam and Blake. Balke and Adam stayed home and they made love slowly and lovingly.  
After a week of being off they headed to Blake's ranch for the last week before the voice filmed. They had made their announcement at 5 months and everything was fine. They lost some fans but, they weren't true fans that would stick by them was the way they looked at it. The voice was at its highest views since begining and had gained lots of fame for Adam and Blake's marriage and baby.  
They stayed tor a week at the ranch. 3 weeks before the baby was due they headed back to LA.  
They filmed and got everything together. Their parents had been at Adam's and Blake house fixing up the nursery for them while they were gone. They had given their moms their cards and they had bought baby furniture and items for both their homes. Adam walked into the nursery in LA and gasped, Blake is that the bunny quilt from Tennessee?  
Blake hugged him tightly. Yea, I know you wanted it Adam. I wanted you pregnant so bad then I remember getting hard that day just looking at it! My Alpha was ready! I sent my momma to buy it and the rest of the stuff at our wedding.  
Blake I love you so much!  
Blake just hugged Adam tightly. Love you to Ads!  
They walked around Adam touching everything it's so beautiful! Adam was crying his hormones were insane at times. Blake sat in the rocking chair and Adam crawled in his lap and straddled him. He started kissing Blake. God Adam it's been a bit let's slow down. He was hard as steel. Blake I need you!  
Blake whimpered and they got up and moved to their bedroom.  
Blake laid Adam down and undressed him slowly. He saw Adam's nipples were huge and he kissed his way down. Adam moaned when Blake took one in his mouth. Oh Yeah Blake! Adam took Blake's head in his hand and pushed his mouth on his nipple. Suck harder Blake. Blake knew Adam's nipples were sensitive to touch. He sucked hard and felt something in his mouth. He tasted a sweetness on his tongue!  
Blake sucked harder and pulled back as he saw milk running down Adam's chest. Oh shit Adam your milks in! Before Adam could say anything Blake took his breast back in his mouth sucking harder. Blake moaned, at the taste. Adam screamed when Blake entered him. He came before Blake even pushed in and out twice. God Adam! Yes, Blake suck them! Blake didnt argue he sucked until there was nothing left in Adam's right nipple. He moved to the left one and began sucking, Adam felt the milk rising up and then it popped and came out. He moaned as Blake sucked it out of him. Oh Adam its so good! Sweet he took a mouth full and kissed Adam so he could taste himself. Adam moaned, Blake's hips ground against Adam slowly. Oh Adam! I love you so much!  
Blake came and pulled out at the last minute and came all over Adam's chest. Adam smiled at Blake what the heck Blake? I just wanted to mix myself with you.  
They lay like that for a while. How much milk do you produce anyway. It's so sweet Adam! Blake leaned back down and sucked again. Adam pushed him back, its sensitive Blake hang on. Blake jerked back oh I'm sorry Adam!  
They laid side by side for a bit. They fell asleep Adams head on his chest and holding hands.  
The next morning Adam woke to his chest leaking milk. He was aroused and hot. He shoved Blake's arm, hm? Blake suck me!  
Balke woke up immediately and saw Adam's chest was leaking. He immediately leaned over and started sucking Adam. Adams hips ground up and down. Blake saw he was huge and hard. He ran his hand down Adams body. Adams hormones were off the chart this last week. One minute he was fine the next he was horny and the next crying. Blake enjoyed the horny Adam!  
Blake helped him cum and then sucked until he was dry.  
They had an appointment with the doctor today so they couldn't stay in bed all day, they had to get moving  
They arrived at Dr Ferrins office and walked in. They were seen quickly as always. Good morning guys!  
Mornin Blake said. Morning Adam replied.  
Adam hopped on the table and Dr ferrin checked Adam out. So we have less than 2 weeks guys. They discussed the labor, how the c section would work how he would cut Adam's belly etc. They discussed when to arrive and if Adam started having contractions to come straight in. Dr Ferrin ask if they had any questions. My milk came in. Oh wow it's a but early but that's fine. You can pump and dump it or keep it int he freezer. Blake flushed when he said dump it, he was dumping it right down Blake's throat and truth be told Blake could use a bit now!  
Balke felt himself harden at the thought, Dr Ferrin smiled at him. So guys at this point I'm going to have to say no more sex. Masturbation is ok, but no intercourse. Ok?  
They both nodded. Great Blake thought our hormones are freaking out and no more sex..  
So I know that both of your hormones are probably at 10! But it's not dangerous but it could cause an early delivery due to Adam's size and the location of his cervix..  
Ok they said in unison, both understanding..  
They headed to the voice for their last night. Tonight was the finale and they both had people in the end.  
When the finale came on live they were in their seats.  
Blake and Adam had a small segment of wedding pictures and an ultrasound pic for the world to see on the big screen. Carson cut to them after it showed. They both said how excited they were for the baby to be born and they told the audience it was a boy. The entire stadium seating erupted in applause! They had waited until the last episode to release the gender. They had kept it a secret from everyone until now.  
Carson had to go to commercial due to the people not quieting down.  
When they came back they announced Blake's contestant the winner! Adam was bummed but happy for the contestant and Blake!  
They went to the after party but the heat in the place was making Adam irritable and uncomfortable. He and Blake left after CONGRATULATIONS and thanks to everyone!  
When they got in the car Adam pressed his chest. Man Blake my nipples have been leaking ugh my shirts wet!  
Blake leaned over and ran his fingers over Adam's chest and felt the wetness. He put his fingers in his mouth tasting the musky sweetness that was Adam. He grabbed his nipple with his teeth and bit through the dress shirt. Adam moaned in the car. Damn Blake dont do that you know we cnat have sex!  
Blake just laughed doesnt mean I cant suck you dry!  
They flew back to he house and into bed.  
They rested some for the next week and then meet with Dr ferrin again. Ok guys everything is right on track! Do you have any questions for me? They both answered nope, Dr Ferrin had really help them understand themselves, what they were and the baby and every tiny detail possible. Ok then I will see you in 5 days and well get this little bundle here to meet his dads!  
They left on cloud nine. Blake called his mom and told her the time to be at the hospital and Adam did the same. They went home and made sure everything was ready. So Blake what are we going to name him? I dont know let's look online.  
They looked at Gray, Oliver, Cash, Calhoun, Sebastian, Alexander, Noah for Adam's family, John, Tollison for Blake's family, and finally they decided on the perfect name.  
The next 5 days flew by and then Blake was driving Adam to the hospital to deliver their son.  
They arrived and Blake's family and Adam's family came shortly afterward. They had there own rooms and everyone came in as Adam was prepared to go back. The Dr came in and explained what would go on and how things would happen today slowly so everyone would be prepared for the day. Everyone nodded. Ok so Adam and Blake let's go, meet your gorgeous son! Adam was rolled and Blake held his hand on the way back, Adam was smiling but crying on the way, he had been really nervous and fancy the last couple of days, of course Balke was understanding this.  
They hooked Adam up to some machines, gave him an epidural and Blake held his hand and kissed his head. Ok here we go Dr Ferrin said. Blake saw over the curtain they made an incision and 30 seconds later thier son was out and screaming about it!  
Blake had tears in his eyes. Is everything ok Adam ask? Blake nodded he has a helluva pair of lungs takes after Adam Blake said. The staff laughed at Blake's comment. Adam smiled when they brought their baby to them his hair was a blonde brown and he had Adam's slanted eyes with Blake's dimples when his face tipped at crying. Adam cried and held him to his chest. Hes ours Blake! Blake cried too yes he is and hes gorgeous like his dad! Blake kissed Adam's head. I love you! The staff was watching as the guys spoke they had tears in their eyes. Dr ferrin began to sew Adam up and get him ready for recovery. Ok guess he said, everything looks great! Adam your doing wonderful! Your all set here. Were going to take you to recovery for a bit then we will get you back to your rooms asap to see the baby. Blake smiled and handed thier son to the nurse who was going to finish his measurements etc.  
The baby is in excellent shape guys he is well taken care of and weighs a whopping 6lbs 4 oz. Adam nodded as he fell asleep. Blake kissed his head 1 last time and he went out with the nurse and his son. So what name are we putting on the birth certificate the nurse Alicia ask?  
His name is Sebastian Noah Shelton. She smiled I haven't heard Sebastian in ages! I'm glad you guys choose soemthing normal and older!  
He smiled we havent told our families so I'll wait until Adams ready and let him if that's ok?  
Absolutely, Adam will be in probably in an hour or so.  
Blake went to the room with his family to wait. Hi guys! They all hugged him. Adam's great he will be back here in about an hour or so hes in recovery and our son is being measured and taken care of hes 100 percent excellent! The entire room wa buzzing with CONGRATULATIONS and excitement. What does he look like Blake? Well Blake said he has Adam's slanted eyes, and my dimples and Adams light hair and well yall will see him soon!  
The grandmothers were all excited!  
Adam was wheeled in first and Blake went to him directly. How are ya? Adma nodded I'm good no pain for now. Blake kissed him on his head and nose. Good! Let's keep it that way!  
Blake I want to see our son.  
There gonna bring him.. the door opened at that moment and in came the baby bed. Everyone laughed that was impeccable timing!  
The baby was brought to Adam and they handed him to his dad. Adam cried as he kissed his blonde head. The grandparents all had tears in their eyes. He is beautiful! Such a miracle. I love him already! Everyone was talking and eyeing him. Adam smiled and dozed in and out. Blake took the baby and held him tight. The grandparents took pictures and held him. After a while the baby began nuzzling Blake's chest. Ok buddy let's get ya to your dad. Blake handed him over and everyone turned away while Blake picked Adam's nipple up and the baby nuzzled around until he found it. The milk was in and the baby sucked hard. Blake covered Adam and began talking. Adam I waited until now to tell them the name we choose. Adam smiled, guys this is Sebastian Noah Shelton.  
Everyone ohh and ahh at the name. Blake smiled we looked at a lot of names but we liked Sebastian and we wanted to continue your tradition Patsy, so we choose Noah as his middle name. Oh Blake thank you guys! That means so much to me! Balke kissed her head. Your welcome.  
After a while they cleared out and Blake went for some dinner and came back. The baby was so sweet it rarely cried. Adam loved him so much his heart was 10 times bigger than before.  
Blake held him close while Adam slept. He watched his two loves closely. They meant the entire world to him!  
Blake went home while Patsy and his mom and dad were at the hospital. He got the baby's bags, paci, and car seat together and came right back. Adam was feeding Sebastian when he walked in. Adam smiled got everything? Yep. The family sat talking and passing Sebastian from person to person. Blake introduced the paci ans Sebastion fell asleep sucking. Blake held him while Adam dozed and his Momm and Patsy talked quietly. 3 days later and they were released to head home.  
Blake got Adam upstairs slowly, and got him into bed. Then got the baby settled in the pack n play beside their bed. He sat quietly watching them both sleep then got the pump ready for Adam. The doctor had said to pump the milk so he could feed Sebastian as well, that way Adam could rest during the nights and the baby would get used to feeding from the bottle and breast. Blake went in with the device and set it up. He leaned down and kissed Admas head. Hey! Hey sweetie. I'm going to pump you ok? Adam laughed you know months ago this would have been a differnt pumping. Laughing Blake attached the device and turned the machine on. They pumped for a bit and made 6 bottles. Blake made dinner for them some pot roast and vegetables, and they sat quietly listening to Sebastian grunt in his sleep.  
When they were done Sebastian woke and Blake brought the baby to Adams breast. Adam feed him and they both fell asleep.  
Blake gave Sebastian a paci and held him close watching his dad sleep, and kissing Sebastions head. He loved them! He felt love. That was it. It was so strange for Blake love and a relationship with the love of his life Adam. Blake was so lucky to have found this. Hell a year ago they were both dating women and those relationships weren't going anywhere but down the drain. Miranda and Behati the last ladies they had dated, he was so glad Adam had come to his ranch months ago when Behati had cheated on him, it had changed their lives! He would never forget them riding on the tractor and Adam in his lap. He had had to control himself that day and didnt even know that he was an Alpha at the time! 3 weeks later they went to the doctor and he checked Adam and Sebastian out. You guys are great he said! Sebastian is gaining weight hes at just over 7.5lbs. Adam you have recovered great your incision looks wonderful. So still no sex I just want to make sure you guys know, it could tear a tiny hole in Adam's cervix..  
Also, I want to bring up 1 thing. I know we havent discussed it a lot but you guys need to think about suppressants for Adam's heats, and also if you want them every 3 or 6 months. I recommend 3 months but it may not suit your needs. I know you guys are really busy with your lives. Also, I need to caution you about birth control. I can issue you some or not it's up to you guys. The heat you will experience will be pretty hard right after labor it will onset quickly and harder than last time. Please note that, it's due to you missing 2 in almost a year of pregnancy etc.  
You will be able to resume sex in the next 5 weeks, but again if your heat comes before that which it is likely too you need to be very careful. You are breastfeeding so it will most likely be a bit longer but let me know what you guys decide to do. Adam looked at Blake? Birth control? Blake's alpha growled at his thoughts of yes. Dr Ferrin smiled having a hard time telling the alpha? Blake smiled and blushed, yea! Yes, were not fans of birth control or heat reductions that's for sure! Adam looked between them. Ugh? Yes we want the birth control. The heat suppressants yes 3 or 6 Adam it's your body. Let's do the 3 ok? I will write them out for you guys give me a few minutes. He left the room and Blake and Adam watched Sebastian sleeping peacefully sucking his paci. Blake called it goin to town on his paci! Chuckling Adam looked to see Blake watching him. What? Nothing, Adam you are really beautiful! Adam blushed at the compliment, let's just hope he looks like us both. Your dimples and eyes God blake you could drown in them! Adam you know your gorgeous, I'm just a country boyband not that good lookin, but you!! Adam smiled at that shaking his head at Blake. They left with their prescriptions in hand. Sebastian woke up crying so they headed home first. They got there and feed him, then ate their dinner. The next day Blake had to be on a 3 day tour and his momma was coming to stay with Adam. He left the next morning he kissed them both on the heads they were still asleep. Blake thanked him mom and left. Blake and Adam talked on the phone constantly. He missed Adam something fierce! He hadn't been apart like this for almost a year now! Blake ran through his tour and came home 3 days later. Adam and Blake watched Sebastion suck at Adam's nipples and Blake felt himself grow hard. He made to get up, but Adam stopped him. Hey it's ok Blake I can help you when hes done! Nah I'm good just ancy tonight. Gonna call it a night soon! Blake woke up and went to the kitchen and warmed a bottle to feed Sebastian about 2am, he was so sweet as he latched onto the nipple, like your dad huh, Sebastian eyes were looking up at him. He had Blake's eyes color a deep blue and Adam's slant cat like eyes, he was going to knock em dead when he got older. Sebastian was now 6 weeks old! He was getting so big. He had been in for a checkup 3 days ago and was now a whopping 8lb 3oz! Blake held him close and feed him so Adam could get some extra sleep that night. He was a little off yesterday, moody. Blake assumed it was because he was sleepy. The weeks flew by until it was time to start on the voice again. Patsy who was a lifesaver was going to stay at the house during there rehearsal times during the week, she had quit her job to work for Adam and Blake and they were so relieved. Luckily they had both backed off of touring as much with Sebastiana nd the voice. Things were really busy again with he chair turns and rehearsals, and they built their teams. Sebastian was 6 months when they broke for a voice break for 7 weeks. Hell it was winter time in the mountains and Blake wanted to take Adam up to their cabin, but he didn't want to leave Sebastian behind. Adam we need to get away, let's go for a week. Yea, I guess your right Blake. It's been crazy the last 15 months! They talked with Patsy and Dorothy and they were ecstatic to get to have their grandbaby for a week, they were gonna double time it! Sebastian was sleeping throught the night with 3, 1-1.5 hour naps a day and his bedtime was 7pm. They were more than happy to give the guys a break, he was a very sweet and easy baby! Since it was just them they hadn't had to hire a sitter they either took the baby with them everywhere or had patsy come. Adam had he and spoke with Patsy and offered her a job with her grandbaby and they paid her more than her salary so it worked out well for everyone all the way around! They trusted her and didnt need anyone at this point but family! They planned to leave in 2 days. Blake arranged it with Jeff and they took off after a tearful goodbye with Sebastian. When they arrived in Tennessee they immediately went to get groceries so they could spend the week relaxing! Blake let himself in the house with his arms full, and Adam followed with bags as well. Man Blake it kinda seems like dejavu! They both laughed except this time I dont know that there will be any snow! Aww! They both laughed hey let's get in the hot tub! Hell ya Blake said now your talking! Blake's Alpha watched as Adam took his shirt off. It was happy. It had been a while since they had had sex. With work, Sebastian, touring and life. It was hectic. His Alpha was buzzing in his head to kiss him, fuck him, fill him up! Blake groaned when Adam took his pants off. Blake? Oh Adam I'm not going ta be able to wait until we get, oh ugh, he moaned out of the hot tub Blake had his hand on his penis and was rubbing. I need ya know. Adam came flying to him. Blake hang on, Blake flipped Adam around to face forward and started pushing his finger in Adam's hole. Oh Blake! Damn it's good please I need more too! Blake moved his hand to Adam's nipple. Oh Adam yelled into the night yes there pinch harder. Blake did and pulled Adam to the side. He took Adam's nipple in his mouth. They had pumped around 60 bottles for Sebastion ahead of time and left formula to do the rest with baby food. This milk was for Blake. Blake sucked and sucked he could feel Adam clenching on his fingers. He felt the breast give out on the left so he switched to the right. Ugh yes, Adam screamed into the night its so good Blake! Blake added a third finger and felt hot water slick on it. Adam? Shut it Blake harder, Blake stretched him until he could easily push in. Adam shook against him as he entered into him. It had been a while for them both and honestly Blake didnt think he was gonna last. Blake pushed harder and harder until he felt Adam still and he came deep inside him. Adam came above the water Blake's hand was on his breast squeezing more milk from him. Oh Blake let's go to bed, to hell with the hot tub! They jumped up and Blake turned the machine off they raced up the stairs to the bed. Adam jumped in with Blake on top of him. He immediately started sucking Adams breast for more of the sweet milk. Adam you can never stop breastfeeding this is so good! Its sweet! Adam nodded at him. Blake I want you in me again. Blake stopped and saw he was hard. He entered Adam feeling his own cum hot around him. It felt like heaven to be held so tightly in a hot area. Oh Adam it feels so good! If I could stay inside you drinking you I would be fine for the rest of my life. Adam shoved him hard again Blake! Blake laughed you that tore up already? Blake it's been forever like 1 or 2 in the last 6 months! Blake nodded and began to push inside him. He felt Adam squeeze him hard. Blake! Blake was out of words for the moment he felt Adam grinding against him and just started pushing harder. He came hard again and so did Adam blake bent down and ate Adam's cum off his belly. It tasted so sweet like his milk. Blake ate the cum then sipped his breast for a drink. Adam watched him his penis getting hard again as Blake ate the cum. Damn Blake sighed this is awesome. Adam laughed at him yea I guess you got the best of both worlds! They laid quietly for a bit Blake inside him and Adam resting peacefully. They got up a bit later and called to check on Sebastian. They did a video and waved to him! He cooed on the other line and smiled at them. They talked for a while made sure everything was good then promised to call in the morning. Adam woke up about 430am to wetness pouring out of his hole. Oh shit he panicked he got up and went to the bathroom to see. He felt like he was going to explode. Shit Blake's gonna kill me! He stood there stroking himslef to completion. Damnit how was he so stupid to forget to get that prescripton for his heats filled. Well he wasn't pregnant yet if he was in heat. He still had time to wake Blake for a pharmacy run. Blake was sleeping fitfully he saw Blake was pumping his hips in his sleep. Oh no he was triggering Blake's Alpha and rut like Dr Ferrin said.. He watched until Blake's hand ran down under the sheet. Oh hell no, not like that, that belongs to me his omega said. Adam crawled on the bed. Blake! Blake woke to Adam mounting him, and coming down on his hard penis? Adam laid down on his chest. Blake I, I forgot those prescriptions and damnit I'm in heat and I need you right now. I'm so hot Blake! Cool me down! Blake jerked straight up. He grabbed Adam and pushed him off and over he held him down and began to suck his breast. Milk flowed on his tongue. Damnit Adam we need to stop, ugh, now before we go any further. Blake what am I supposed to do? Ugh he sucked Adam's breast and pulled more milk out. Swallowing he sucked harder his penis running through the slick that was pouring out of Adam. I will call Dr Ferrins office and oh God Blake said as Adam ground his hips into his. Blake felt his body begging to rut at Adam's. His alpha was screaming at him to just do it! Ugh I need to call and get an emergency prescription of Birth control! Adam groaned louder. It not even 5am Blake. Blake! Adam ground harder at Blakes hard penis, trying desperately to get his knot in his hole. Please Blake just cool me down a little! Blake pulled Adam out of the bed and they went to the shower and stood under the cool water. They panted into each other's mouths as Blake kissed him harder and harder his hands working himself and Adam. Damn Adam he swore. I think I better leave you in here to cool down. I'll be right back. Blake stepped out and went to the toliet and started masturbating. He moaned louder when he felt his knot begin to form. Shit Adam was in heat he was popping. His knot popped. Adam was in the shower and heard Blake moaning he opened the door and saw him jerking himself off. No Blake! Please do not that! Blake held himself watching his cum flowing into the water Adam came over and rubbed against him. Adam! Please baby if you dont stop were gonna get pregnant again! This is all my fault I should have gotten those scripts filled up and we wouldn't be in this predicament. We just have to wait until 9am. We can wait. I'll help ya Adam ok? Adam's hand was working himself harder. Blake stopped jacking off long enough to pull Adam to him and saw Adam's hand was up his hole and slick was pouring from him. Damn Ads. He pulled Adam into the next room and laid him down. Adam begged Blake, please do something Blake! Soon! Or I'm gonna burn up! Blake nodded at him. He pulled Adams fingers out of his hole and saw the slick starting to roll down his legs. Umm Blake said and bent down to lick. Oh God Adam it's the honey and Apples again! Blake licked inside Adam and started sucking the slick out of him. Oh its so good! Adam taste he leaned up and opened his mouth and let the thick white slick glide to Adam's tongue. Adam moaned into Blake's mouth. Blake slid to Adam's breast and saw milk was running down due to his excitement. Balke started to move when Adam squirted slick on Blake's face. He attached his mouth and started drinking it up. Adam yelled, Blake not now please just oh God just do something I'm so hot! It's coming on now Blake please! Blake saw Adam's dick was huge and red. He leaned down and sucked it in his mouth. Oh yes Blake yes! Blake sucked Adam down his throat and tasted his favorite taste. Oh yes! Adam I had ugh forgotten how good you taste and how sweet the cum is during your heat! Blake, put it in please! Its waiting on you! What's waitin? My vagina its waiting it's trying to open up, I can feel it, this wont stop until you put oh put it in he moaned. Adam! Blake now! Blake's alpha was going nuts for him to knot Adam. He knew he wasnt going ta make it to the pharmacy. He might as well do it and make them all happy. He looked down at Adam's slanted eyes and listened to his moaning and made his decision. He spoke to Adam, hey Ads, well I hope Sebastian wants a sibling cause if we do this they ain't no turnin back! We wont go to a pharmacy. I'm not even sure I can stop sucking you. I cant pull out when I get inside you. Adam nodded in understanding. God Blake I dont care just do it! It's not going to stop! I need you so bad I'm on fire Blake! Blake didnt stop to think he just pushed his penis in. His Alpha screamed to knot and tie with his omega his mate. Blake didnt stop he pushed straight through Blake! Adam please just oh stop for a second we gotta turn ya over remember? Adam cried out when Blake pulled himself out of him. No Blake! Please put it back in Adam moaned at him. Blake turned the small rocker over and mounted from behind. Blake pushed in harder. He started grinding into Adam. Adam came clasping down on Blake. God Adam ugh he rubbed Adam's stomach and got some of the cum on his fingers he ate it off. It seemed to make him go into overdrive. He shoved and pushed until he felt the vaginal area. Blake felt it opening after 14 months he went a bit crazy! Oh Adam there it is. Yes! Blake shoved harder pushing Adam up higher and making his feet slide over the sheets he had Adam almost on his head. But he felt what he was looking for. He wanst stopping he couldnt there was nothing that would make him! He felt it opening around his penis head. Blake felt himself harden even more his knot coming down. Adam groaned, oh that's it Blake please more just a little higher please! Blake felt his penis break through the area and pop in he and Adam both screamed in ecstasy. That's all it took he started flooding Adam's cervix. He knew know his cum was pounding it and cooling the heat for Adam. He shoved even harder his body flooding Adam's with his seeds. Oh damn he was going to get Adam pregnant his Alpha was telling him. He listened to Adam whimpering. Adam! He felt himself harden further and that was it.. He came so hard he blacked out. Blake woke to his body pulsing even more cum in Adam. Adam? Emm? You ok? Ugh huh. Still hot as fuck but better. Well looks like Sebastian isnt gonna have to wait to long for a sister or brother huh? Blake I'm so sorry! Me too Adam but I'm so glad! Me too. It feels great this is ugh so good. Knotting sex it always so good. And it's an added plus that we have another baby! Blake? Ya? Harder make it go away again..Blake had slid out of Adam as his knot went down. He pushed and gained ground and got inside the tiny area again. Damn Adam I've never felt anything like this. It's just so, so good! Tight, hot, holding me in so close and ugh Blake came hard again His cum steadily pouring into Adam's vagina. He felt the heat inside Adam. He loved it! Screw the damn prescriptions he needed this. He never wanted to ever have heat stopping pills. Adam panted and came again. Blake caught the cum and ate it up. He looked around and saw places on the bed of milk stains from Adam's nipples. He couldnt have that he bent down and pulled Adam's nipple in his mouth and started sucking while he was pounding him. Adam felt the double orgasm coming and sreamed Blake's name. Blake came even harder. Blake! God that's so good! I dont care about the drugs fuck em I want a baby. Knock me up Blake! Blake's hips were in overdrive slamming into Adam so hard his head was rutting into the headboard. He just couldnt get it, ahh there Adam screamed yes, yes Blake, he felt Blake cumming again inside him. His stomach already rounding out. The cum filling him with his next baby he passed out form the pleasure. They went all night long, Blake couldnt get out of bed without Adam moaning for him. Dr Ferrin was right, Adam was hit real hard again this time since he had been pregnant he had missed his heats and they had double timed him this time! But Blake didnt care he was so happy he and Adam had found one another. Adam calmed a bit about lunch time and they called their moms to check on Sebastian. Blake was holding Adam in his lap in the bed, Adam sank down on him right as they answered. He moaned lightly, he rotated Adam's nipples in his fingers Milk running down his fingers and slick coming out of Adams hole and running down Blake's legs. HEY Adam! Hey he said deeply. Blake helped him out. We just wanted to check in and make sure everythin was ok! Sebastian is great guys hes asleep. Blake smiled at Adam and kissed his neck and pulled the skin. Adam moaned quietly. Ok well guys we will.. Adam shifted on Blake and he felt himself slide into his vaginal area. Blake tried to cover the moan that came out of his mouth with a cough. Will talk in a bit. Blake hung up and rolled Adam to his stomach and started hammering into him his knot coming to lock Blake's seeds inside Adam. Blake! Yes yes, harder. They fucked for hours after that Blake pulled out and saw his cum was leaking out of Adam 7 hour later, Adam's stomach was rounder than last time. His Alpha was going hard this time! He pulled Adam over him and began to eat him out. Adam screamed when Blakes tounge touched the place inside him! He began to struggle as Blake sucked him dry. He turned him on his stomach and entered slowly. Adam moaned, Blake harder! Fill me up Blake let's make another baby! Blake lost his control and just started pounding him again his Alpha knot and cum flooding Adam's belly. The 3rd morning they woke up to Blake inside him and he didn't even pull out he just pushed and enter Adam's vaginal area again. They stayed like that for 4 straight days this time they never even left the house. On the 5th day Blake and Adam were give out. They slept in then went downstairs and to the porch for some cool air. Man Blake this heat has been so intense! I finally feel a bit better! Blake nodded to himself and pulled him in his lap. Blake felt himself get hard when he felt Adam's hole near his penis. Fuck Adam I gotta have ya now. Blake slid inside him while rocking the swing. They got so worked up Blake stood up and pushed him against the rail and just started pounding him over it. Damn Blake! Harder harder your not, yes! There! Blake entered Adam's vaginal area, and he latched down harder than before. Blake felt strange again then heard his Alpha scream this is it Blake! Blake pounded Adam harder and felt cum pumping out in gallons he felt Adam's belly rounding and pushing out. Adam would be pregnant now. Adam your pregnant I feel it this is it were making a baby! Adam screamed louder and pushed him harder inside him Blake leaned down and sucked his breast, massaging Adam's penis. Blake came again filling Adam even more. Blake adam screamed that's it. Again again! Blake latched on to Adam neck and bit and he knew then it was over 5 days in and Adam was pregnant, Blake felt his Alpha knot getting larger an larger and then it popped. Adam moaned louder this time and Blake rotatesld his hips in a motion that enforced the cum to bloat Adam's belly. Blake finished up and they sat on the swing Adam in his lap Blake pumping lightly now. Are you sure Blake? Yea. I'm 100 percent its do e so 9 months form today we will have another baby. Adam leaned back on Blake relaxed. They sat that way for at the least an hour Blake pumping more and more seeds and Adam just taking it. When they got up Adam assumed he would pour it out across the porch. Blake laughed no not this time sweetheart. It will stay insid you. Adam stood and his vagina was closed up. He knew that Blake was right, he was pregnant his womb was closed and full. They went inside and took a long bath together. Balke? Hmm? Do you think our alpha and omega knew this would happen? Yea, he said i didnt know but when we got here Alpha told me to fuck knot and make you pregnant as soon as we walked in. They know apparently.. it's insane how it works right? I gotta say though, I'm glad! Me too! I just hate were gonna have another baby so close to Sebastians age, I mean were barely getting to enjoy him, now were adding another baby? Aww Adam he will be fine he will be let's see 15-16 months when this baby comes they will be close in age. Blake nodded. They will be great friends! So what about the birth control and heat suppressants? Well worry about it later! Blake's Alpha smiled at that comment. Huh his way, none! Next baby please it was screaming! They woke the next morning and decided to enjoy their last day and tour the downtown. 1 day left they hated it but wanted to bring Sebastian back soon. They enjoyed fudge and the Ripley's again at Adams insistence. They ate then walked until dark. They came home and had slow sex no knots and no vaginal area, the heat was finished. They left the next day and headed back to LA to see their son. Thet decided to wait until Sebastians 6 month checkup in a week to tell Dr Ferrin and wait on confirmation for the baby. Sebastian was all smiles when they arrived at the house. Blake laughed as Adam picked the baby up and held him close, it made Sebastian mad and he started crying. Adam take it easy Blake said! I missed him! I know, and he knows but cutting his breathing off not helpful! They all laughed and Sebastian gurgled at them patsy showed them his newest trick, a tiny bottom tooth was making an appearance! Omg look at him Blake next week school! Blake smiled at Adam's dramatics! They took their moms out for dinner and Adam ordered 3 pieces of strawberry cake at the end of the meal. Adam ya hungry he laughed? Patsy smiled that's my boy he loves cake! Dorothy laughed Blake loves everything! Sebastian was sitting in Blake's lap mouthing on a teether while the grownups enjoyed their dinner. Blake pulled out some peas for him and he ate the entire jar. He loves those we switched from carrots to this 2 days ago guys theres a chart we made for al the fruits an vegetables and how long you need to try them before moving to the next 1 due to allergies. You neither have any but you can never tell! Blake feed Sebastian his milk and then burped him. He held him and ate his dessert, Sebastian watching each bite. Adam watched his heart so full ast seeing Blake with Sebastian. His hand runned his belly lightly rubbing his next baby, out of sight. Soon Sebastian, he thought there will be a second one. He smiled. They headed home and the parents went to Patsys house. Dorothy and her were going to look over crocheting patterns for Sebastion. Blake and Adam crawled in bed. Sebastian was sleeping soundly. Adam kissed Blake I love you, love you too Ads! They went to the doctor 2 days later for Sebastions check up. Dr Ferrin came in smiling hi guys! How are you? They all talked and Dr Ferrin checked out the baby. Hes just perfect, yes he cooed at their son. Blake smiled he was an excellent doctor, they were so lucky to have him! So Blake said we are pregnant again. Dr Ferrins face got even bigger! Well congrats to you guys! Come on over Adam! Adam came and sat down while the ultrasound machine came on. He rolled the wand and yep theres the baby! He moved it around and around. Just 1 as far as I can tell guys he waved it around and yep 1 blob. Adam smiled and kissed Blake! So you guys decided to have another 1 asap! I dont blame you guys your young! Well actually Blake said.. ugh it was a bit of an accident! We were in Tennessee again he laughed and we had not filled the prescriptions and Adam went into his 1st heat since the baby and well ya know. It was 2 days ago. Dr Ferrin laughed well things happen. But you guys are happy right? Hell ya Blake said! Were good. But we, well we tried to stop that was a no.. Dr Ferrin laughed I understand Rice and I have 3 ourselves. Well this time maybe if you want to I will get the prescriptions now and you can think about it. But Sebastian is such a great happy baby you guys are so lucky! I see a lot of clients that cant have children and it's tough! Blake thought about it for a moment. He was right, they were so lucky. They left the office and filled the prescriptions right then and brought them home and placed them in the medicine cabinet. Dorothy was leaving this evening for Oklahoma. They called Patsy to come over too. Hey guys we wanted to tell you that were going to have another baby. Omg! Blake! Pasty grabbed them and hugged them both! CONGRATULATIONS guys! Were so happy to hear the news. That's spectacular! They all had dinner then they drove Bakes momma to the airport. They hugged her and thanked her again for everything! We love you! When they got home they played with Sebastian until he went to sleep. They got in their bed and laid quietly. Adam was kissing Blake's chest. I love you Blake! Love you too Ads! Time passed quickly and they were in their last few days of pregnancy. Thier family came with them again just like before and Sebastian was there this time as well. They all were chatting when Dr Ferrin came in. Sebastian smiled at the Alpha. Hi little Alpha, he picked Sebastian up. How are you? Sebastian garbled fine. Blake laughed and Dr Ferrin explained everything would be the same this time around. This time the guys had opted not to know the baby's sex, wanting it to be a surprise, so everyone was really buzzing. Blake and Adam had names picked out for a boy or a girl. They were ready. Adam held Sebastian and kissed his chubby cheeks. He was 16 months and a pleasure to be around. Ok guys well see ya when the next baby's here. The room exploded with love yous and cya soon-. They arrive in the delivery rooms and Blake and Adam had a calming sense. Adam had had another easy pregnancy and was not sick this time either. Dr. Ferrin came in shortly after them and explained everything like last time. Ok guys here we go let's meet this baby! The staff ask if it was a boy or girl. Dr ferrin who was cheerful like always. They're waiting to find out it's a surprise, so well let them see! Blake watched until the baby came out of Adam's womb screaming, he wanted to find out when Adam did. The nurses handed them their baby. Ok guys she picked up the camera and Blake waited until she was ready and pulled back the blanket. Adam and him looked, and it's a GIRL!!! Everyone smiled at the guys exuberance! CONGRATULATIONS went around. They held thier baby girl close to them. Welcome to the world Adelaide Noah Shelton! The nurses awws ratcheted up as the happy family talked quietly. Ok guys let's get Adam to recovery and Adelaide to the nurses. Blake stepped out with the baby as they wheeled Adsm out. Blake gave the name to the nuses and ask for them not to bring the baby until Adam was down and to use a neutral blanket color. She smiled of course Mr. Shelton. Sorry it's a surprise for the family! Of course I understand. Well see you guys in a few. Blake entered the room. Questions thrown left and right. Guys everything went great! The baby's fine Adam's great no pain and in recovery. What's the baby?? Laughing Bake said yall are gonna have to wait until Adams here then we will we ya! They groaned but smiled! When Adam came in Blake kissed his head. You ok Ads? Nodding Adam said yes. Feeling good? Im Good. Adam smiled and everyone came over to kiss his head and CONGRATULATE him. Bless you are so beautiful Adam, Blake said! They waited a few more minutes and in came the baby! It was wrapped in a white blanket with a white hat. Groaning they said ok is it a boy or girl?? The nurse smiled at them. Ok guys! Adam and Blake picked their baby up and looked at one another, the name is Adelaide Noah Shelton. The room burst out in applause! It's a girl! The nurse laughed along with the family. Congrats guys! Sebastian who had been asleep was woke up and cried for his daddy. Blake picked him up hugging him to him. Hey buddy this is your new Omega sister Adelaide. Garbled dadalaide came out of Sebastians mouth. He bent an kissed her head. The boys were affectionate with him and he was just like Blake friendly and kissing everyone! Adam laughed at him kissing her. Hes another you Blake! Blake just laughed at him. Well Adalaide is another you! They all agreed. The baby looked like Sebastian had, but had Adam's girlish lashes and facial features. Adalaide was nuzzling Blakes chest so he handed the baby to Adam for food. His milk was already in, it had never stopped since Blake loved it so much he would drink from Adam more than Sebastian, so Adalaide latched dright on. Time went on and the boys were so happy and had a beautiful family! Sebastian was 4, and Adalaide was almost 3 when Adam and Blake had 2 little boys. They welcomed Tollison Noah Shelton a baby alpha, and Gray Noah Shelton an omega a few years later. All their children were on the Alpha/Omega spectrum. They were perfect for one another and were so in love there alpha and omega were bonded and in love too. The years passed and they retired to Oklahoma. Blake didnt want to raise their children in L.A. Sebastian was 7, Adalaide almost 6, Gray and Tollison 3 when they moved. Adam and Blake loved the voice, but needed a break and NBC had someone fill in for them with a possible coming back later on, but at this point they just wanted to raise their 4 kids. The guys were 35 and 37 years old. Blake and Adam worked the farm together and then used the excess land to start a music school. Adam and Blake toured off and on for special occasions and worked on writing music. I may continue this story at some point but I feel the characters are complete. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
